Corpse Party: Different Story
by TheFanFicWriter12
Summary: What would happen if things went a bit different then what we saw? how would the outcome be? would there be more survivors? or would there be less survivors? (I'm very bad at summaries, but please, give this fanfiction a chance)
1. Chapter 1: Hell In A School

**Author's Note: Heyyyy, it's future TheFanFicWriter12 here, and i'm just here to say one thing: Bump**

**Chapter 1: Hell In A School**

[_It was a rainy day, Ayumi Shinozaki gathered up her friends to tell a scary story in their school after 8:00 PM_]

Ayumi: Some say the teacher roam these hallways, as if their still hers, about now she'll knock on the door and say: IS ANYONE STILL THERE?

[_Lighting strikes_]

Satoshi: AH!

Yoshiki: Calm down Satoshi, Nice story you have there Ayumi

[_Classroom blackouts_]

Yoshiki: Also nice trick

Ayumi: This should not be happening...

[_Knocking at door_]

Yoshiki: Hey Satoshi,You should get the door...

Satoshi: WHAT?

Yoshiki: The girls are shaking in fear, doesn't that break your heart?

Satoshi: Well why don't you get it?

Yoshiki: Well it doesn't break MY Heart

Satoshi: That's cold man. Very cold...

[_As Satoshi moves near the door, a voice is heard_]

?: _Is anyone there?... Go home... Students..._

[_Satoshi is near the door, but it open suddenly, scaring him_]

Satoshi: AHHHHHHH!

Mrs. Yui: Did I scare you

[_Light turns on_]

Ayumi: Hiya teach!

[_The two of them high-five_]

Satoshi: Yeah... Besides, what kind of class rep scares her classmates?

Mayu: I Thought Shig's reaction was good, but your reaction was through the roof Satoshi!

Morshige: Yeah I have to agree... yours was priceless

Satoshi: [_Sarcastically_] Ha Ha Funny...

Mrs. Yui: Oh and Satoshi... I found a very cute person outside

Satoshi: Hmm?

Mrs. Yui: What are you doing waiting out here? Come on in

[_Yuka walks in carrying Satoshi's umbrella_]

Mrs. Yui: Little Yuka here brought you back your umbrella

[_Yuka gives Satoshi his umbrella_]

Satoshi: Oh Yeah, thanks Yuka

Naomi: Yuka? Satoshi's little sister?

Yuka: Pleased to meet you, Naomi? Right?

Naomi: Um.. Yeah

Mrs. Yui: Wait... why is this room still set up like this? Ayumi you promised it'll keep cleaned up and we'll be ready to leave

Ayumi: Aww already?

Mayu: Today's my last day...

Morishige: We can still keep in contact Mayu... C'mon, let me take a photo, just one last time?

Yoshiki: How about we all be in it?

Naomi: Yeah... shame for you Morishige...

Morishige: I Have a timed photo app in my phone... I could be in the photo.. just let me set it for 6 seconds

[_Everyone poses and Morishige sets up the timer and gets in the photo with them_]

[_The Photo taken sound appears and Morishige runs up to his Phone_]

Ayumi: Speaking of keeping contact... there's this thing I found online [_Pulls out a paper doll_]

Yoshiki: What's that for?

Ayumi: It's a charm. The Sachiko Ever After charm, basically if we do the charm right , we'll get to be friends forever... or we keep in contact, that's the gist of it. So first. You have to grip a piece of the paper doll

[_The classmates and Mrs. Yui grabs the paper doll, which each of them holding on part_]

Ayumi: [_Looks at Yuka watching_] You can join in if you want [_Yuka walks up to them and gets a grip of a piece of the paper doll_]

Ayumi: Now, we have to repeat Sachiko,We Beg Of You, for the number they are people present, so we have to repeat it 9 times..

[_After that_]

Ayumi: Now we rip it... in 1... 2...3

[_They rip the doll into 9 pieces_]

Ayumi: Now you keep it with you.. put it in your wallet if you have to... keep it with you always

Mrs. Yui: Alright, Now it's time to clean up

Ayumi: Alr-

[_Ground starts shaking_]

Yoshiki: The hell? Is this an earthquake? Cause it's one hell of a huge earthquake

Mrs. Yui: UNDER THE DESKS! NOW!

[_The desks fall before they could do anything_]

[_They round-up into a circle_]

[_Earthquake ends_]

Naomi: Is-Is it over?

Satoshi: I think so...

[_The floorboards they were standing on breaks apart, causing them to fall_]

Satoshi: [_Wakes up_] Huh?... the hell? [_Checks surroundings_] I'm in a classroom...

[_Near the entrance lays Seiko_]

Satoshi: Seiko! [_Gets up and runs over to her_]

Seiko: [_Coughs_] Satoshi? OW! My ankle... I think I sprained it...

Satoshi: Hm...

[_As Satoshi studies the classroom, he notices a big closet, with a crowbar keeping it jammed_]

Satoshi: Hey Seiko... you see that?

Seiko: Yeah...

[_Suddenly, there's was a thump on the closet door, followed with a muffled voice_]

?: [_Muffled_] Help! Please!

Satoshi: …. [_Moves near closet_]

?: [_Muffled_] If you can hear me my name's Ma- Su- PLEASE HELP!

[_Satoshi grabs the crowbar from its handle and slides it away, the closet door opens, revealing Mayu_]

Seiko: Mayu?

Mayu: [_Is Panting_] Thanks... [_Exits closet_]

Satoshi: Mayu? How did you end up in there?

Mayu: I Don't... know... i-i just woke up in there...

Seiko: [_Tries to open window_] Dammit! It won't budge!

Satoshi: That's odd...

Mayu: I don't have the slightest idea where we're at...

Seiko: All I remember was we fell through the floorboards after that earthquake...

Satoshi: Yuka! Guys... Yuka's probably here somewhere... we should go look for her...

Seiko: Alright.. let's exit this classroom then

[_The Trio exit the classroom_]

Seiko: We should probably go look for the exit...

Mayu: Yeah...

Satoshi: I think we're at the second floor...

Seiko: Let's find the stairs

[_As they travel, Satoshi notices a candle placed on the floor_]

Seiko: Maybe Ayumi was here...

Mayu: Let's stay near this warmth first

[_After awhile Satoshi gets up, wanting to get on track_]

Satoshi: This is nice and all... but we should focus on escaping

Mayu: Yeah... I know..

Seiko: Where's Naomi? Or the others? It's just us 3...

Satoshi: We'll figure out soon... I hope...

[_They find a staircase, but the way to the 1__st__ floor is blocked by a barricade_]

Satoshi: What! [_Walks to barricade, it sends him back_] Eurgh! [_Hits head on wall_]

Seiko: Satoshi! You okay?

Satoshi: Yeah... this is like charmed...

Mayu: We could try the 3rd floor?

Satoshi: I Guess..

[_As they go up the stairs, a scream is heard_]

?: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! YOSHIKIIIIIIIIIII!**_

Satoshi: Did you guys hear that?

Mayu: That sounds like Shig...

Seiko: I Don't like it... it sounds bad... really bad...

Satoshi: We should continue along

[_As they continue along, they stumble upon the restrooms_]

Seiko: Okay, since we're at the restrooms, does anyone need to relieve themselves?

Mayu: No...

Satoshi: Nope

Seiko: Good, I need someone to keep watch while I pee...

[_Seiko runs into Girl's restroom_]

Satoshi: She's an oddball

Mayu: I've seen weirder...

Satoshi: So... Mayu...

Mayu: Hm?

Satoshi: Like did you really wake up in the closet?

Mayu: Believe it or not, yeah...

Satoshi: Hmm... do you have your paper doll scrap?

[_Mayu pulls out her wallet and checks_]

Mayu: Yup... you?

[_Satoshi checks his wallet_]

Satoshi: Same...

Mayu: You know we should ask Seiko

[_They stood in silence for 10 seconds_]

Satoshi: Jesus how long does it take a girl to pee?

Mayu: She should be out by now

[_Seiko exits_]

Seiko: Hey guys

Satoshi: Seiko, do you have your paper scrap?

Seiko: [_Opens her custom-made wallet_] Yup... why?

Satoshi: I don't know.. I just feel like if we lose our scrap something bad will happen to us...

Mayu: Well... we can't really exit through the stairs..

[_They go downstairs to the second floor, and continue along a hallway_]

Seiko: Science lab... door's locked though...

[_As Satoshi looks to the turn, he notices something_]

Satoshi: Is this? [_Satoshi then sees a pair of Scissors on the floor_]

Seiko: It's just a bunch of Scissors... [_Picks up Scissors while Satoshi and Mayu wasn't looking_]

Satoshi: Yeah I know

[_They make another turn, and find a door_]

Satoshi: Infirmary... hmm...

[_Satoshi turns the knob, and much to his luck, it opens_]

Seiko: [_Sighs in relief_] Yeah... maybe there are beds here

[_The trio enter the Infirmary_]

Seiko: Um... Crap... there's two beds...

Mayu: Oh no...

Seiko: I Guess.. Mayu will take one of the beds...

Mayu: You don't have t-

Seiko: No, I Insist

Mayu: Okay...

Seiko: Me and you are going to have to sort this out...

Satoshi: You can have it...

Seiko: R-Really?

Satoshi: Yeah...

Seiko: But where are you going to rest?

Satoshi: I'll do something very quick

[_Satoshi nears exit_]

Seiko: But-

Satoshi: Don't worry, I'll come back... I promise...

[_Satoshi exits the infirmary, leaving Seiko and Mayu to sleep_]

Satoshi: Now it's all up to me...

[_Satoshi then walks away and sees a hallway_]

Satoshi: Dead end... that's weird... this hallway looks like it continues...

[_Satoshi then goes back to the infirmary_]

Satoshi: [_Sighs_]

KI ZA MI... KI ZA MI... KIIIII ZAAAAA MIIII! KIZAMI! KIIII ZAA MII!

Satoshi: The hell?

[_Satoshi then leans near the beds and sits down, and drifts into sleep_]

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Mrs. Yui: Morishige... Yoshiki... I heard Naomi scream also, you two stay here and try to calm Ayumi

Morishige: we could try

Yoshiki: Mrs. Yui, let me come with you

Mrs. Yui: No, I want you guys to stay safe, if it's the last thing I do

Yoshiki: But

Mrs. Yui: Please

Yoshiki: Fine...

[_Back to the trio_]

[_Satoshi is suddenly woken up by Seiko_]

Satoshi: Huh?

Seiko: We need something for my ankle... you know that...

Satoshi: I don't really know what I could do...

Seiko: [_Sighs_] Yeah...

Mayu: [_Wakes up and yawns_]

Seiko: Up already?

Mayu: Ah!... Seiko you scared the crap out of me

Seiko: Sorry

Satoshi: We can't really go downstairs...

Seiko: Huh... sucks... so we're just stuck with floor 2 and 3 huh?

Satoshi: Yeah

Mayu: Well... what else can we do?

Satoshi: I don't know...

[_Satoshi exits the room, and sees a backpack on the floor filled with food and weapons and water bottles_]

Satoshi: Holy... we lucked out

[_Satoshi is then suddenly pushed back away from the backpack and lands on his butt by two ghosts, and sees a girl that he doesn't know getting carried by them, and then_]

SLAM!

[_Mayu and Seiko rush out_]

Satoshi: What the? [_Checks backpack_] Property Of Emil Foraski...

Mayu: Emil Foraski? I heard of her, her companion is Naho Saenoki... she's a mystical reporter... wait did she go in here? That means Naho must also be here!

[_Satoshi looks further into the hallway, and sees a gruesome sight_]

[_Satoshi then gets up and walks to the sight, with Mayu and Seiko following_]

Satoshi: [_Gets close and it's splattered remains of someone_] JESUS!

Mayu: What... [_Near the guts was a journal, on it was Emil Foraski written on it_] oh no...

Seiko: [_Pukes on floor_] [_Coughs_] Ew... My god...

Satoshi: That's... Jesus...

Mayu: The guts are Emil... Jesus... did Naho meet the same fate?

[_Satoshi enters the infirmary, but notices a recently looking candle places on a desk_]

Mayu: [_Sighs_] it's nice...

Mayu: We should get Seiko

Satoshi: Yeah..

[_As they walk out, Mayu hears something_]

Mayu: You hear that?

Satoshi: No...

Mayu: Hmm...

Seiko: [_Coughs_] That's one disgusting sight...

[_Satoshi enters the infirmary to grab something, but it locks. Trapping him_]

Mayu: Satoshi!

Satoshi: IT'S LOCKED!

Seiko: Me and Mayu will get something!

[_Satoshi hears them running off_]

[_2 Minutes later_]

[_Only Mayu comes back_]

Mayu: Satoshi!

[_Mayu opens the door using the crowbar Satoshi used earlier_]

Mayu: Satoshi! You're Alright!

Satoshi: What, where's Seiko?

Mayu: She wondered off.. I'm worried...

[_Satoshi and Mayu go the third floor Girl's restroom_]

Mayu: Maybe she's in here?

[_Cough_]

Mayu: You heard that?

Satoshi: Yeah

[_Gasping for air_]

Mayu: Oh lord [_Opens one stall door and sees Seiko with a bruise on her neck sitting on the floor. And a cut rope on the ceiling and a piece of the rope on the floor next to Seiko_]

Satoshi: Seiko?

Seiko: Mayu... She... She...

Satoshi: Mayu? Mayu what?

Seiko: [_Gaps for air_]

Satoshi: Were you on that rope?

Seiko: [_Finally get some air_] Y-Yeah... but I managed to cut myself out of it [_Looks at Mayu_] DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID? YOU TRIED TO HANG ME!

Mayu: What? I-I Didn't! What are you talking about!

Seiko: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. SOME BIG GUY WAS WITH YOU AND HE WAS LIKE COMMANDING YOU! YOU KICKED THE BUCKET!

Satoshi: Is that true?

Mayu: No... that never happened...

Seiko: Just.. .Stay away from me Mayu...

[_Satoshi finds a phone on the ground_]

Satoshi: "Video saved to Memory?" Let's see then

[_VIDEO MODE_]

**Taguchi: Camera's broken... so I'm going to record with this... a girl's restroom? Hmm...**

**[_Taguchi enters and sees Mayu holding Seiko, putting a rope around Seiko's neck_]**

**Seiko: MAYU! DON'T! MAYU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! MAYU PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!**

**Big Guy: Now place her on the bucket... and kick it...**

**[_Mayu forces Seiko on the bucket_]**

**Seiko: Mayu! PLE- **

**[_Mayu kicks the bucket_]**

**[_Choking_]**

**Big Guy: Possession, oh how I love it... we get to kill people who still have their scraps... [_Notices Taguchi_]**

**Taguchi: AHH! [_Drops phone and runs_, _Video ends_]**

**[_VIDEO ENDS_]**

Mayu: I Got... Possessed? How?

Seiko: Just don't get possessed again... please...

Satoshi: we should be-

[_Earthquake happens_]

Seiko: NO NOT ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE

[_Earthquake ends_]

Mayu: Listen... Seiko... I'll try to make sure it won't happen... I just need to find Shig...

Satoshi: We'll look for Shig and Yuka together... the 3 of us...

Seiko: And Naomi?

Satoshi: Her Too... C'mon... let's go

[_They exit the Girl's Restroom and go to second floor_]

Satoshi: Wait... that hallway expanded...

Mayu: Let's go to that door

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: SURVIVAL


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

**Chapter 2: Survival**

Naomi: [_Wakes up in a restroom stall_] H-Huh?

[_Naomi slowly opens the stall door, and sees Yuka passed out in front of her_]

Naomi: Yuka!

Yuka: Naomi? [_Gets up_]

[_Yoshiki's P.O.V_]

[_Mrs. Yui exits classroom_]

Morishige: How did we get in this mess?

[_Ayumi calms down_]

Yoshiki: We should go looking for the others

Ayumi: ….But... Mrs. Yui said we have to stay here...

Morishige: How about I go looking for Mayu and the others with Mrs. Yui and you two stay here?

Ayumi: But... Morishige... It's dangerous...

Yoshiki: Just wait till the teacher comes back...

Morishige: But Mayu... She's probably all alone and scared and crying her eyes out (Sure she's alone, she's with Seiko and Satoshi)

Yoshiki: Maybe she's with Shinnohara or Satoshi...

Ayumi: [_Gets up_] If we do decide to leave let's leave the teacher a message if we miss each other...

[_Yoshiki writes a message on the desk: Teacher, we went out looking for you, we'll be back_]

Ayumi: It's simple... I guess, C'mon let's go

[_They exit the classrooms_]

[_They go the hallway that leads to the Infirmary_]

Morishige: Science Lab... [_Turns door's knob_] Dammit, Locked

Ayumi: [_Turns around to the other hallway_] Let's go the other way

[_They walk, before shortly being met with splattered guts_]

Ayumi: AH! [_Steps away_]

Yoshiki: The Hell?

Morishige: [_Gasps_] Disgusting... [_Notices a journal near guts_] Emil Foraski?

Ayumi: Emil Foraski? [_Gasps in horror_] Oh no...

Yoshiki: C'mon... we shouldn't hang around here to long...

[_Yoshiki and Ayumi walk the other direction away from the infirmary_]

**PHOTO TAKEN**

[_Yoshiki turns around to see Morishige quickly putting his phone away_]

Yoshiki: What did you take a photo of?

Morishige: Hmm? Haven't you heard of Selfies?

Yoshiki: Yeah...C'mon let's go...

[_When they get to one of the classrooms_]

Ayumi: … [_Runs off_]

Yoshiki: Ayumi?! [_Follows her_]

Morishige: Goddamnit [_Follows Yoshiki_]

[_Yoshiki ends up in the main entrance hallway with Morishige, And they both notice Ayumi looking at a wall_]

Ayumi: YOU KNOW WELL THEY SAID THAT, DON'T LIE TO ME LIKE THAT

Yoshiki: Ayumi?

Ayumi: NO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE

Yoshiki: AYUMI!

Ayumi: Hmm? What's up Yoshiki?

Morishige: You just went bonkers...

Yoshiki: Dude!

Ayumi: What?

Yoshiki: Nothing...

[_As the explore further, they go down to the first floor, but it's really cold_]

Morishige: W-W-Where's M-M-Miss Y-Yui?

Ayumi: G-God It's F-f-freezing [_Enters a classroom_]

Yoshiki: A-A-Ayumi!

[_Morishige and Yoshiki follow Ayumi, and Yoshiki closes the door, and notices Ayumi warming up near a candle she lit_]

Ayumi: Come over here

[_Morishige and Yoshiki sit down near the candle_]

Morishige: Ah... so warm... now we need hot chocolate

Ayumi: How about when we find the others and escape we all go up and have one big dinner?

Yoshiki: Sounds nice... who's paying?

Ayumi: We'll talk about that when we're out...

Morishige: The Warmness... so nice...

[_They get up and continue their search for Mrs. Yui_]

[_They stumble upon a hallway filled with corpses_]

Morishige: ...Jesus...

Yoshiki: Is it me or did It get a little warmer up here?

Ayumi: Yeah, I noticed...

Morishige: Look, a flame!

Yoshiki: It's Blue... is that supposed to be normal?

Ayumi: I Don't Know... [_Approached Blue Flame_]

Flame: You're stuck in closed spaces... your friends are in different closed spaces then you...2 closed spaces to be precise, 3 if you count y'all...

Yoshiki: What! Isn't there a way to get in through the closed spaces!

Flame: It's possible... but you'll probably die trying... MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Morishige: Can you shut this thing up

Flame: Careful Nerd, I have powers you can't survive!

Morishige: Nerd? Listen here, I have seeing problems, so I can't see without my glasses!

Flame: Whatever you say... NERD

Ayumi: Morishige STOP! The least we need is a dead classmate.

Morishige: Ugh, Fine, let's continue on.

[_Flame disappears_]

Yoshiki: Nice job Dumbass, you probably pissed off half the flame population here

Morishige: Their better not be more

Ayumi: Guessing by that flame's attitude he was probably a jock

Morishige: Jocks... does anyone remember that one Jock? Yuuya Kizami I think... yeah he transferred

Yoshiki: We should get moving... Mrs. Yui probably returned back to the classroom...

[_They go upstairs to the second floor_]

Morishige: So, do you think Mrs. Yui stayed up in this floor?

Ayumi: Probably... but we should be sure

[_They walk to classroom 2-C_]

Yoshiki: The 3rd classroom.. [_Turns knob_] Locked... what's hiding in there?

Ayumi: It's not locked... you see it nailed together

Morishige: Still the same thing ain't it?

Ayumi: Not really

Yoshiki: Whatever, so we need a nail removed or a screw driver I presume...

Morishige: Oh... Yeah

Yoshiki: Wait, where the hell are we going to get those two?

Ayumi: Maybe by sheer luck?

Morishige: Well you said the charm was going to keep us as friends... but look where we ended up...

Ayumi: Are you blaming me for getting you trapped here?

Morishige: I'm Separated for Mayu... I don't think I can handle that...

Yoshiki: Well, this is probably the nicest thing you'll get from me... but we'll stay at your side Morishige

Morishige: Of course _**If you live long enough**_

Ayumi: We should really get back to Mrs. Yui

Yoshiki: We have to find a nail puller first...

[_They wonder about for a bit_]

Morishige: Hey guys, we should go up to the 3rd floor

Yoshiki: If we're able to anyways...

[_They go up to the 3__rd__ floor_]

Ayumi: Maybe Mayu is with some of the others in one of the 2 closed spaces

Morishige: Or one of them is her by herself, the other is the rest of them

Yoshiki: Dammit Morishige why are you trying so hard in being negative

Morishige: I'm not

Yoshiki: You obviously are

Ayumi: Yoshiki, don't get up in his case for one time!

Yoshiki: Fine... [_Sees a sign that says Restrooms_] Boy's Restroom to the left... Girl's Restroom to the far left...

Ayumi: Hm...

Morishige: We could always check the restrooms for something

Yoshiki: Maybe... Maybe...

[_Yoshiki and Morishige enter the restroom while Ayumi waits outside_]

Morishige: [_Steps on something and trips_] AH!

Yoshiki: Dumbass watch where your going

Morishige: Well [_Gets up and sees that he tripped over was a nail puller/remover_] [_Picks it up_] I found what we needed

Ayumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoshiki: Huh! AYUMI!

[_Yoshiki runs out leaving behind Morishige_]

Ayumi: OH GOD... OH MY GOD... OH MY GOD...

Yoshiki: Ayumi?

Ayumi: DON'T GO IN THE GIRL'S RESTROOM AT ALL COSTS

Yoshiki: Why?

Ayumi: Don't look in the mirrors... you get a horrible image... please Yoshiki don't go in...

Yoshiki: Fine... I Won't go in

[_Morishige exits_]

Morishige: You know I should check the girl's restroom

Ayumi: DON'T! MORISHIGE DON'T! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T!

Yoshiki: Listen to her

Morishige: Um... What's going on?

Ayumi: JUST DON'T GO IN THE RESTROOM!

Morishige: Um Anyways [_Gives Nail Puller to Yoshiki_] Here

Yoshiki: Thanks... now to classroom 2-C

[_They go there_]

Ayumi: Huh? What's that?

Yoshiki: I really want to know what's in here [_Uses Nail Puller to pull the Nail's out_]

Morishige: Now to see...

[_They enter he room, to be met with a paper doll scrap, a newspaper next to the paper doll scrap, and like 7 corpses on the floor, and with stab wounds_]

Ayumi: Hmm...

Yoshiki: [_Picks up newspaper_] Children murdered by tongues being removed? Ugh... Wait... Heavenly Host... we're... in Heavenly Host...

Morishige: Speaking of paper doll scraps... does anyone still have theirs?

Ayumi: I always keep mine

Yoshiki: Yeah it's in my Student I.D Holder

Morishige: Okay... I still have mine

Ayumi: That's good, maybe if we lose our piece we'll get teleported to another closed space

Morishige: Or die...

[_Ayumi and Yoshiki gives Morishige the "WTF" look_]

Morishige: What?

Yoshiki: Well first o-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH AH! NOOOO! KKKIIIIZZZAAAMMMIIII!**_

Ayumi: What?!

[_Yoshiki and Ayumi run out_]

_**NO PLEASE, NOT THE HAMMER, ANYTHING BUT THE HAMMER!**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**NOOOOO! YOSHIKAZU! NOOOOO! NO NO NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**NOOOOO! AGHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**PLEASE! THE PAIN! THE AGONY! NOOOO!**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**AGH! NOOO! AGH! EURGH! [GURGLE] PL-PLEASEEEEE...**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**FURSKOI! AHHHH! NO NO NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!**_

**PHOTO TAKEN**

_**NO! NO NOOOOO! **_**[****_Splatter_]**

**PHOTO TAKEN**

Yoshiki: Huh?!

Ayumi: Morshige!

[_Ayumi walks in to see Morishige looking at his phone with a smile on his face_]

Ayumi: Um Morishige?

Morishige: Huh? Ayumi? Did you hear that?

Ayumi: I Heard screams, and your "Photo Taken" Notification sounds...

Morishige: [_Puts Phone Away_] …..

[_Yoshiki enters_]

Yoshiki: We really should just find Mrs. Yui!

Morishige: Yeah...

[_They walk out and look around the 2__nd__ Floor, and they enter 2-C Classroom_]

[_They are greeted with 1 corpse, that's been stabbed in the face_]

Ayumi: Jesus...

Yoshiki: Goddammit! WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS CORPSE EVERYWHERE!

Morishige: But they look fake don't they?

Ayumi: They're defiantly real Morishige

Yoshiki: Well we still need to exit so how abo-

_**AGH! AGH! YAAAAAAHHHH! HAHAHHAHAHAAHHA! **_**[****_Slam_] AHAHAAHHAHAHAAH [_Slam_] HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAH HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH [_Slam_] [_Shatter_]**

[_Ayumi runs out_]

Yoshiki: AYUMI! [_Runs out and follows her_]

**PHOTO TAKEN**

[_Yoshiki then sees Ayumi hiding in a corner_]

Yoshiki: Ayumi?

Ayumi: T-T-That Voice... it sounded familiar... the voice... it sounded familiar...

Yoshiki: How?

Ayumi: T-That voice... it sounded familiar... the voice... it sounded familiar...

Yoshiki: AYUMI!

Ayumi: [_Gets up and pushes Yoshiki_] YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! [_Runs off_]

Yoshiki: WHAT! [_Follows her_]

Ayumi: THEY'LL NEVER GET IT! THEY 'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!

Yoshiki: AYUMI!

Ayumi: HAHAHAAHAHAHH! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL DIE AN IDIOT, LIKE YOU WERE BORN AHAHHAHAHAH

Yoshiki: CUT THE CRAP!

Ayumi: HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, ONCE AN IDIOT, ALWAYS AN IDIOT HAHAHAHAHAH

Yoshiki: AYUMI!

Ayumi: HAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHHAH YOU'LL DIE A MISERABLE DEATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yoshiki: AYUMI!

Ayumi: HAHAHAHA [_Runs off again_]

Yoshiki: AYUMI! STOP IT! FIGHT IT FOR GOD'S SAKE! [_Chases after her_]

[_Ayumi stops at the science lab_]

Ayumi: HAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshiki: AYUMI! STOP PLEASE

Ayumi: Hmm? Yoshiki? [_Notices she's at the science lab door_] W-Where's Morishige?

Yoshiki: ….

Ayumi: Yoshiki?

Yoshiki: ….

Ayumi: YOSHIKI!

Yoshiki: We should go get Morishige before something happens

[_As they go to where Yoshiki left Morishige at, a sudden breeze and an earthquake happens_]

Ayumi: NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! [_The floor boards they were standing on breaks and falls, bringing the two of them down to the first floor_]

[_1st Floor_]

Yoshiki: O-ow...

Ayumi: Sorry, you broke my fall...

Yoshiki: O-oh n-no the c-c-coldness...

Ayumi: N-Now's it's s-s-starting to af-f-fect me...

Yoshiki: D-D-Don't you have a candle?

Ayumi: Let's try another classroom [_Instead of going to classroom 1-A, They go to 1-B and Ayumi sets up a candle there_]

Yoshiki: That's what I'm talking about

Yoshiki: Great, so we're separated from Morishige...

Ayumi: Don't worry... maybe he can handle himself

Yoshiki: Maybe...

Ayumi: We should still search for him

[_As they exit, they notice the floorboards on the floor and a hole on the roof_]

Yoshiki: I always knew earthquakes will bring us trouble...

Ayumi: We still need to find Morishige... who knows what he could do by himself..

[_They go to the staircase_]

Yoshiki: I think we left him at 2-C...

Ayumi: Yeah...

[_They go up to the second floor_]

[_They walk over to 2-C_]

Yoshiki: Let's hope he still here somewhere...

[_They enter 2-C_]

Yoshiki: Hm? Isn't he supposed to be here?

Ayumi: Oh no... do you think he? Ran off?

Yoshiki: I think we would've saw him...

Ayumi: That's certainly bad news...

_**AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!**_

Yoshiki: Not again!

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH! HAHHAAHHAHA!**_

Ayumi: CUT IT OUT! STOP LAUGHING!

_**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Ayumi: STOP! STOP IT NOW!

_**HAHAHAAHAHA... **_

Yoshiki: Is-Is it over?

Ayumi: I think and hope so...

Yoshiki: If Morishige is not in there... then where could he be?

[_They continue on the 2__nd__ floor till they get to the splattered guts_]

Yoshiki: How is this even possible?

Ayumi: It looks like it was thrown at super human speed...

Yoshiki: We should be really careful around here...

Ayumi: Yeah...Yeah...

Yoshiki: Well [_Sees something shiny in the next to the guts_] is that a?

Ayumi: It's a key... [_Picks it up_] "Science Lab"

Yoshiki: We could open the science lab now...

Ayumi: Well what are we waiting for?

[_Yoshiki opens the door_]

Yoshiki: Mrs. Yui? You in here?

Ayumi: No response...

Yoshiki: She couldn't have gone far...

Ayumi: We still should be careful... I don't trust this room one bit...

[_They look around the room_]

Ayumi: Well it's safe... that's about it...

Yoshiki: But we can't find Mrs. Yui here...

Ayumi: I Know... I know...

Yoshiki: We still have a long way to go...

Ayumi: Do you think this building extends?

Yoshiki: I Don't know...

Ayumi: It should I think..

Yoshiki: We still need to look for Morishige

Ayumi: And Mrs. Yui...

Yoshiki: Yeah... those two...

[_A Blue Flame appears_]

Flame: HAHAHAHAH [_SLAM_] HAHAHAAHA [_SLAM_] HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAH [_SLAM_] AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH [_SLAM_] HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA [_SLAM_] HAHAHAHAHAH [_SLAM_] [_SHATTER_]

Yoshiki: That's the sound of a window breaking

Flame: HAHA [_THUD_] Take care of your nerdy friend... or he might meet this fate...

Ayumi: This Fate? The window breaking? S-Suicide?

Flame: Keep him safe at all costs... [_Disappears_]

Yoshiki: We have to find him now!

Ayumi: What if that laughing we heard before was Morishige? What if we're... too late?

Yoshiki: Ayumi don't think of that

Ayumi:Yeah... I shouldn't...

Yoshiki: We still have to find him

[_They go near the infirmary and are looking at the guts_]

Yoshiki: We shouldn't look at it for too long...

Ayumi: I know..

_**HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA! **_**[****_SLAM_] _HAHAHAAHAHAH!_**

Yoshiki: NOT AGAIN!

_**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! **_**[****_SLAM_[ _AHAHAHAHAHAH! AAHAHAHAHAAHHA!_**

Yoshiki: STOP!

_**HAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!**_

Ayumi: THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! [_Runs away the other direction_]

Yoshiki: AYUMI! [_Big Guy sneaks up on Yoshiki_] DAMMIT!

[_As the Big Guy gets ready to strike, Morishige walks out of nowhere and is behind those two, and he notices Ayumi running_[

Yoshiki: Ayumi! SHINOZA-

**WHACK! THUD!**

[_Morishige hides behind a corner and looks in shock as Yoshiki is dragged away,and thinks about who to follow, Yoshiki's Kidnapper, or Ayumi_]

[_Morshige then takes a look at Ayumi running before sneakily following where Yoshiki is getting taken_]

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: [_Her and Yuka exits the Girl's Restroom_]

Voice: I See you're separated from your friends

Naomi: Huh [_Sees a Girl_] I-i don't recognize your uniform

Voice: I'm the spirit of a girl who died here, I died searching for one of my friends...

Naomi: Wait Searching? You weren't brought here against your will?

Voice: …

Naomi: You look familiar though...

Voice: Naho Saenoki

Naomi: Huh?

Naho: I'm Naho Saenoki.

Naomi: Oh now I know you, you're that Girl with the blog...

Naho: I Learned something... Your friends are in different closed spaces... you and this little girl are the only ones who occupy this closed space

Yuka: I'm not a little girl, I'm 14

Naho: You look like one

Naomi: So isn't there a way we can go through other closed spaces?

Naho: Not really... Well, Normally, but Spiritually, that's a different story

Naomi: What do you mean?

Naho: I said too much... [_Disappears_]

Naomi: [_Looks around_] Is this.. a second wing?

[_Yuka is at a door that says: Locker Room_]

Naomi: Maybe we can get a hint on how to break the barriers...

Yuka: Hello! Naomi! There's a locker room over here! We can enter it!

Naomi: Well I guess we can

[_Naomi Opens the door_]

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3:** **DANGEROUS PLACE**


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Place

**Author's Note: So We're back with some more Corpse Party: Different Story, this Chapter i felt was the weakest in story, so yeah, now to the chapter**

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Place**

[_Morishige then stays at a corner as he continue watches Yoshiki getting dragged, trying to find a place to hide in_]

Naho: So you trying to get him

Morishige: Ah!

[_Big Guys turns around_]

Naho: Oh... Did I scare you?

Morishige: Be quiet

Naho: He doesn't hear me...

[_Big Guy grabs Yoshiki and continues dragging him_]

Morishige: Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a friend to save

Naho: They won't kill him... yet...

Morishige: Listen, who are you?

Naho: The main question: Are you aware of the trouble you're going to get in?

Morishige: What are you talking about?

Naho: So you save your friend, then what?

Morishige: Then the two of us head back to Ayumi

Naho: Unless she was brought to another closed space...

Morishige: She couldn't...

Naho: You should go on with your business, I bothered you too much

[_Morishige continues following the big guy_]

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: This is a strange locker room...

Yuka: There's a door that says pool over here

Naomi: Well we should enter it

[_They go in_]

Naomi: [_Sees Corpses floating on the pool_] Maybe you should stay inside

Yuka: I'm 14, Naomi, I can take a few corpses...

Naomi: That's odd, your brother says you act childish...

Yuka: Well this is a very serious time, do you really think it would be the time to act childish? (About time Yuka got some sense into her)

Naomi: No...

Yuka: Well alright...

Naomi: You should stay around here

Yuka: Why?

Naomi: Reasons...

Yuka: Fine...

[_Naomi continues on further, and sees a room_]

Yuka: Um... a corpse is going near me... should that be normal?

Naomi: Not really... stay away from the edges!

[_Naomi then goes near the room and sees a sign saying: Pipe Room_]

Yuka: How long are you going to take over there?

Voice: Gihh Ihhh Bahhhhh

Yuka: Huh? [_Sees a little girl ghost missing an eye_]

Girl: GIHH IHH BAHHH!

Naomi: YUKA! RUN!

[_Yuka runs, but she quickly trips over a rock and falls into the pool_]

Naomi: NO!

[_Naomi jumps into the water and swims over to Yuka_]

Girl: GIHHH IHHH BAHHH!

Voice: Ehahahahaahhaah! [_Scissors clanking together_]

Girl: AH! NO NO [_Disappears_]

[_Naomi then grabs Yuka and swims up and sets Yuka on the floor away from the pool, but before Naomi can get up, something grabs her_]

[_Naomi tries to resist but it makes the thing pulls harder_]

Yuka: [_Wakes up coughing_] Naomi!

Naomi: YUKA HELP! PLEASE! SOMETHING'S DRAGGING ME DOWN

[_Yuka then helps Naomi up_]

Yuka: We should be really careful around here...

Naomi: Well the pools was a bad idea... honestly...

Yuka: We should just be more careful... we can't let that happen again..

Naomi: I mean.. we still have to look for clues to break down the barriers...

Yuka: I Don't think that's possible, that girl explained it pretty well...

Naomi: Naho? She said Spiritually... that means somehow its possible...

Naomi: [_Steps on newspaper_] Recent murders? Little girl with eye removed? Little girl with head methodically removed? Little boy killed? Tongues removed from victim's...

Yuka: Wait... look over there... attendance for Heavenly Host? Isn't that?

Naomi: We're in Heavenly Host... what's going on?

Yuka: We should continue along...

[_They head along the second wing_]

Yuka: Um... I know you're not my sister or anything... but can we find the nearest restroom? I have some... business to do...

Naomi: Umm... I guess

[_They walk around the entire second wing until Naomi finds a candle_]

Naomi: What? Ayumi places candles... but that's impossible... we're the only ones who occupy this closed space..

Yuka: In this place, I'm guessing everything's possible now...

Naomi: I guess

[_2 Minutes Later_]

Yuka: We should continue on now...

[_Naomi brings Yuka to the girl's restroom_]

Naomi: Now I guess you can be in there while I wait outside...

Yuka: Okay, I agree with that, then we can go looking for Satoshi

[_Yuka enters Girl's restroom_]

Naomi: [_Sighs_]

**[_Crying_] _Please don't let us be too late for Morishige... I have to get back to Yoshiki... _[_Crying_]**

Naomi: Huh?

[_Change of P.O.V_]

[_Ayumi is on the bridge that leads to the second wing's second floor_]

Ayumi: I have to get back...

[_Ayumi walks out into the main building_]

[_Back to Naomi_]

[_Yuka exits_]

Yuka: Now we should go look for Satoshi

[_Naomi and Yuka then explore the second floor, since the bathroom was already at the second floor_]

Naomi: Huh? A door...

Yuka: I see it... turn the knob..

[_Naomi turns the knob and it reveals a bridge to the main building_]

Naomi: Yes! Oh thank god, now we can head back...

**Author's Note: If you haven't gotten it yet, i changed the school around a bit, so instead of it being a pathway to the second wing, it's a bridge that goes from the 2nd floor of the main building, to the second floor of the second wing**

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: Look at this bridge... it looks like it leads to the second wing..

Seiko: Maybe the others are here?

Mayu: Well where else could they be?

Satoshi: Either the first floor or here...

Seiko: We shouldn't worry too much

Mayu: I mean how huge can this school get?

Satoshi: I bet there's like a third wing or something...

[_They get near the door, but Seiko stops and looks at the view from the railing_]

Mayu: It's all forest...

Satoshi: Looks like it continues forever...

Seiko: Hey, Satoshi, don't you have a bunch of water bottles in that backpack?

Satoshi: Yeah.. why?

Seiko: Well we can fill them up now...

Mayu: I can do it, you too can explore

Satoshi: No, I'll do it... I can handle myself...

Mayu: But... um... okay...

[_Seiko and Mayu enter the second wing and Satoshi is left to fill the water bottles up_]

[_Back to Naomi_]

Naomi: So we're in the second floor... huh...

Yuka: I Don't recognize this school

Naomi: It shouldn't be a problem

[_They look around and Naomi sees a door to the science lab, it's unlocked_]

Naomi: Huh... unlocked [_Opens it and hanging corpse hits her in the face_]

Yuka: What the hell is that!

Naomi: A Corpse [_Gets up looking at the corpse, sees on the corpse written: Look.. Behind you.._]

[_Naomi looks behind her and sees the splattered remains of Emil_]

Naomi: …Yuka... D-don't look...

Yuka: Why?

Naomi: Just... Don't..

[_Naomi nears the guts and picks up a journal_]

Naomi: Emil Foraski...

Naho: You found my friend... horrible fate it is...

Yuka: Ah! You again...

Naho: This is the result of losing your paper doll scrap.. she lost hers after I died... one of your friends witness her death.. A Satoshi Mochida...

Yuka: Satoshi! Is he with anyone else?

Naho: Yes... two girls.. One named Seiko Shinnohara and another Mayu Suzumoto...

Naomi: At least Seiko's okay...

Naho: Now I have to go before I say way to much [_Disappears_]

Yuka: So what is it you don't want me to see?

Naomi: Just cover your eyes... I'll lead you away from it..

[_Naomi and Yuka passes by the guts and Naomi notices a bloodstain on the floor_]

Naomi: It looks... dragged... this blood is of a person...

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: Done with the water..

Voice: Come wihhh me...

[_Satoshi then turns around to see a boy_]

Voice: Come wihh me!

[_Satoshi, realizes he has no choice, runs through the door and locks it tight_]

**SLAM! **

Satoshi: The hell was that?

[_Seiko runs over to Satoshi_]

Satoshi: Seiko? Where's Mayu?

Seiko: At the girl's restroom pissing.

Satoshi: Okay too much information..

Seiko: Anyways... what was with that slam? Beside I'm thirsty..

Satoshi: Here [_Gives Seiko a water bottle_] I have 19 more... and I have like 50 canned beans... 15 canned corn... 5 canned peaches... and 5 packets of gummy fruit snacks...

Seiko: Um [_Takes Backpack from Satoshi and grabs a gummy fruit snack_] No reason at all...

Satoshi: [_Grabs backpack and puts it on back_] Let's get to Mayu before she notices we're missing

**Author's Note: The Backpack was the same backpack Satoshi picked up in chapter 1, it belonged to Emil, she came prepared for the school, but she died so Satoshi decided to keep it**

Seiko: She's right around this corner Satoshi

Satoshi: What do you mean?

Seiko: The restroom is right around this corner

[_Back to Naomi_]

Naomi: [_Opens Infirmary door_] Looks safe... there's two beds... let's get some rest

Yuka: Okay

[_Naomi and Yuka sleep for 2 hours and wake up_]

[_Naomi then notices a candle placed next to the infirmary door_]

Naomi: Still odd...

Naomi: Huh...

_**NAOMI... COME OVER HERE... NAOMI... **_

Naomi: S-Seiko?

_**NAOMI, DOWNSTAIRS... 1ST FLOOR...**_

Naomi: But... I shouldn't leave Yuka...

_**NAOMI... I'LL BE BACK...**_

[_Yuka exits and looks at Naomi_]

Yuka: Were you talking to yourself?

Naomi: Um... no..

Yuka: Hah, sounded like it...

Naomi: We should be careful what we do.

[_They go up the 3rd floor_]

Naomi: Seems odd...

Yuka: It's all dark...

[_Naomi then remembers the lighter she had with her in school before getting transported here_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Seiko: Hey.. Naomi, what's up with the lighter?**_

_**Naomi: For Ayumi, she lost her lighter awhile ago**_

_**Seiko: Oh, yeah**_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

Naomi: [_Turns on lighter_] This fire will be our light...

Yuka: Make sure not to hurt anyone..

[_Naomi and Yuka then enters the Boy's restroom_]

Naomi: Huh... some light... odd.. [_Turns off lighter_]

Yuka: [_Opens a stall_]

Voice: SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!

[_Yuka suddenly closes the door_]

Naomi: Jesus, that scared me...

Yuka: Well it wasn't that scary...

Naomi: Oh.. oh... _oh..._Okay, let's continue on..

[_Naomi and Yuka enter the Girl's Restroom_]

Yuka: Um... Thank god we're in a girl's restroom... I have... some business to attend to again [_Yuka enters a stall_]

Naomi: Well...

_**NAOMI... DOWNSTAIRS... NAOMI... DOWNSTAIRS... NAOMI... DOWNSTAIRS...**_

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: About time you got out Mayu

Mayu: Oh Jesus... Seiko I told you not to tell him!

Seiko: Oops... [_Smirks_]

Mayu: So we know this has like, 3 floors...

[_The trio then explore the second wing and enter a locker room, and is greeted by a candle_]

Satoshi: Maybe Ayumi was here...

Flame: No... she wasn't... there are closed spaces... you're in one of the 3 closed spaces... 4 of your friends are in one, 2 of them... in another... things that you see could either be the past for them, future for another, and present for you...

Mayu: Oh... thanks flame

[_Flame disappears_]

Satoshi: Huh...

[_The trio then exit outside to the pool_]

Seiko: God it's hot out here

Mayu: But if... we're in the only ones in this closed space... that means we can't get Shig...

Satoshi: a note... "I figured out how to break the barriers between the closed spaces... you have to appease the 3 children.. the murderous children... you have to bring them their tongues back... then they'll be appeased and the barriers will be broken... each tongue is..." NO! It's covered in blood...

Seiko: That means... we can... appease the children, and break the barriers...

Mayu: Seems like a plan... we just have to find the 3 tongues...

[_Satoshi runs into the pipe room_]

Satoshi: Huh... a note... "I kept one of me treasures into a pipe... Ha Ha, they'll never find it... MY TREASURE"

[_Satoshi drains the water and hears something hitting the ground_]

Seiko: Satoshi! There's a bag and it says: Ryou Yoshiwaza's Tongue...

Satoshi: It's a boy's name... I read about it...3 kids were killed... there was Yuki Kanno... Tokiko Tsujil.. and Ryou Yoshizawa...well... [_Satoshi exits and is in the Girls view_] C'mon Girls, we have ghosts to appease

[_Back to Yuka_]

Yuka: Sorry it took long... Nao-

[_Yuka exits the Girl's Restroom and notices she's completely alone_]

Yuka: Oh no...

[_Yuka roams around and bumps into a person_]

Yuka: Naomi! You said you'll wait for me... [_Looks up_] You're not Naomi... or My brother...

Voice: Sorry, Miss, you okay?

Yuka: Y-Yes...

Man: What's your name? Mine's Yuuya Kizami...

Yuka: Mine's Yuka Mochida...

Kizami: So you're searching for a girl named Naomi? And your brother? I'm also looking for my sister...

Yuka: We should look for them 3, together

Kizami: I like your thinking

[_Kizami and Yuka then go back to the second wing_]

Yuka: Um... I'm sorry, we just met.. but I have to go to the restroom...

Kizami: Don't worry Yuka I'll bring you there

[_Yuka enters the girl's restroom again_]

Kizami: I'll wait out here..

Voice: Kizami? Is that really you?

Kizami: Ah, Kuraski... nice to see you again...

Kuraski: Did you see Ayoa? Jesus...

Kizami: Yeah.. I have...

Kuraski: This place is messed up... everywhere you go there's corpses everywhere!

Kizami: Yeah

Kuraski: I think I passed my limit of seeing corpses..

**STAB!**

Kuraski: Huh? [_Looks down_] Kizami... why did you just stab me?

Kizami: Ha ha ha.. fool [_Kicks him off edge and watches him fall to the last floor_]

Kuraski: AHHHHHHHHHH! KIZAMIIIIII

**THUD!**

Kizami: It doesn't matter if your killed by spirits or Me... you'll be dead anyways..

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

[_Naomi gets up and sees what appears to be a classroom_]

Naomi: Huh? Y-Yuka?

Naomi: **_All I remember was that I was waiting for Yuka, I heard Seiko calling for me... then I blacked out and woke up here_**

Naho: So now you're separated from that little girl.. I bet you didn't want to be with her anyways...

Naomi: NAHO! BRING ME BACK TO HER NOW!

Naho: She can handle herself..

Naomi: PLEASE! NAHO BRING ME BACK!

Naho: No... go... go to the one that occupies your mind...

[_Naomi blacks out again_]

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4: FOR LIFE

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 will be released soon, so until then, i'll see you at the 4th Chapter, ****Now guess where Naomi ends up at :) **


	4. Chapter 4: For Life

**Author's Note: So i'm back, and now it's time to see where Naomi ended up at**

**Chapter 4: For Life**

[_Naomi wakes up_]

Naomi: Huh? W-What?

[_Naomi gets up_]

Naomi: My... Paper doll... scrap... [_Checks_] I-it's still there...

[_Naomi then realizes she's at the bridge for the second wing_]

Naomi: The hell? W-W-where am I? W-why A-a-am I t-talking like this?

[_Naomi looks around and enters the main building_]

Naomi: Y-Yuka!

[_No Answer_]

Naomi: W-Where's Yuka?

[_Naomi then goes up to the Infirmary_]

Naomi: Y-Yuka? Y-You I-in t-there!

[_Naomi opens the door to see Ayumi cowering in the corner_]

Naomi: Ayumi!

Ayumi: Naomi? How are you in here?

Naomi: I-I just ended in here... I was with Yuka...

Ayumi: Yuka? I was with Yoshiki,Morishige, And Mrs. Yui..

Naomi: Oh...

Ayumi: I saw a bloodstain near the door... I think they got Yoshiki...

Naomi: Don't think like that...

Ayumi: Where did you wake up at?

Naomi: At the bridge to the second wing..

Ayumi: Oh yeah... that...

Naomi: Well we should go looking for those 3

Ayumi: Well it's nice to know I'm not alone...

[_Change of P.O.V_]

[_Yoshiki wakes up to see a collection of non-moving anatomical models, but one is near a bunch if weapons and is preparing to kill him_]

Anatomical Model: So... where do you want to start,bleach head? Maybe the eye... then I cut off the leg... then 2 stabs to the stomach... then one in the heart.. seems like a plan

[_The Anatomical Model raises his knife at Yoshiki's eye, but then_]

**WHACK! THUD!**

[_Yoshiki then sees the Anatomical Model with its head missing and watches it fall_]

Yoshiki: Huh? What?

Morishige: Yoshiki! [_Unties him_]

Yoshiki: Morishige? You're carrying a wood plank... did you save me? [_Gets up_]

Morishige: Yeah... C'mon, let's get back to Ayumi...

[_Yoshiki and Morishige look around the school_]

Yoshiki: So... how did you get there?

Morishige: Well I followed you... your head... Yoshiki... your head is bleeding... here [_Gives Yoshiki cloth_] Use it to stop the bleeding

Yoshiki: Thanks.. [_Puts it on wound on the head_]

Morishige: What do you last remember?

Yoshiki: I remember Ayumi running off... I was about to follow her... then I blacked out...

Morishige: Huh... Let's continue on...

Yoshiki: Think we're in the same closed space as Ayumi?

Morishige: We obviously are... I saw her running off the same time you were dragged..

Yoshiki: You Just became a super-hero all of a sudden...

Morishige: Yeah...

Yoshiki: I Hope we get to Ayumi... who knows what she can do by herself...

Morishige: I know you love her Yoshiki

Yoshiki: What? If you hadn't saved me and my head wasn't bleeding I would've punched you right there..

Morishige: Well it's my lucky day..

Yoshiki: [_Sighs_] Of course... I love Ayumi... but she doesn't see it..

Morishige: You should tell her...

Yoshiki: It's just the possibilities... she could say she doesn't feel the same about me... she could die before I say it...

Morishige: Huh... tell her before it's too late..

[_Change of P.O.V_]

[_Yuka runs out_]

Yuka: Oh god...

Kizami: What's wrong?

Yuka: Check for yourself...

[_Kizami enters the restroom and sees all the stalls taken with hanged people_]

Kizami: Huh... so many lives taken here... It's absolute... beautiful... [_Laughs_]

[_Yuka waits outside_]

Yuka: _**Oh Crap... this guy is insane... I hear him laughing about those corpses**_

[_Kizami exits_]

Kizami: Poor Little Yuka... She can't pee now.. Also... don't go downstairs

Yuka: W-why?

Kizami: Don't...

Yuka: You never told me about your sister

Kizami: Oh well... she's 14... she's a little cutie like you... She wears a blue smock (What Yuka is wearing) And she has a pink headband...

[_Yuka then realizes he's talking about her_]

Kizami: C'mon Yuka... let's go on

Yuka: Umm... I rather not [_Runs out and goes downstairs and sees Kuraski_]

Kuraski: Kii...Zaa..Mii...

Yuka: Mister? You okay?

Kuraski: Stay away from Kizami... Run... now..

[_Kizami enters and kicks Yuka away from Kuraski_]

Kuraski: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Kizami: Shut up, dumbass

Kuraski: You really think you can storm in here, Kill everyone and live? Haven't you heard you need more then 1 person to escape...

Kizami: Stop lying [_Kizami then suddenly stabs Kuraski in the head multiple times_]

[_2 MINUTES LATER_]

[_Yuka wakes up to see Kizami looking at his work_]

Kizami: Shame what happened to him...

Yuka: I'm going to leave you... I'm going to find my brother..

Kizami: Oh Yuka.. **I**** AM your brother**

[_Suddenly one of Kizami's Friends enter_]

Girl: Kizami! [_Gasps in horror_] KURASKI!

Kizami: Ayama... Shame about Kuraski, I found him dead

Ayama: Kizami... who's that

[_As Ayama moves near Yuka, Kizami then suddenly gets up and stabs Ayama right in the neck, then in the head_]

**THUD!**

Kizami: Hahahaha...

[_Then Ayama's friend enter_]

Katsuro: Ayama! KIZAMI WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!

[_Kizami then charges at Katsuro and repeatedly stabs him in the stomach_]

Katsuro: Kizami.. [_Falls down_]

**THUD!**

[_Kizami then stabs Katsuro in the eye_]

Yuka: SCREW THIS [_Gets up and runs_]

Kizami: Oh hell no!

[_Kizami chases after Yuka_]

[_Yuka goes up to the second floor_]

Kizami: Little Yuka... Why are you running? Stay with your brother...

[_Yuka then sprints and enters the bridge_]

Kizami: GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT

[_Kizami then checks his pocket_]

Kizami: What... no paper doll scrap... doesn't matter [_Charges at Yuka_]

[_Yuka dodges and Kizami almost falls off the railing_]

Kizami: DAMMIT!

[_Kizami throws his knife at Yuka but it misses her_]

Kizami: AGAIN! [_Charges at Yuka_]

[_Yuka quickly dodges and Kizami misses his knife and falls of the bridge into the ground_]

Kizami: Yuuukaaaa!

**THUD!**

Yuka: Crazy... [_Pants_] Dudes...

[_Change of P.O.V_]

[_Naomi locks a door in classroom 1-C in the first floor_]

[_Ayumi is crying near her candle_]

Naomi: What's wrong?

Ayumi: You know Yoshiki? I don't think he feels the same... but I-i love him...

Naomi: Huh? What was that?

Ayumi: Like I love Yoshiki..

Naomi: You should tell him..

Ayumi: I guess

Naomi: We should go look for the others

Ayumi: Yeah...

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: So we have to give Ryou his tongue...

Seiko: Oh lord... where the hell are we going to find a ghost boy?

Mayu: If we luck out...

Ryou: Gihh Ihhh bahhh

Satoshi: Huh Convenient

Satoshi: Ryou Yoshizawa?

[_Ryou then looks at Satoshi but Satoshi doesn't look at Ryou_]

Satoshi: Is this your tongue?

[_Satoshi shows Ryou the bag containing his tongue, the bag disappears_]

Ryou: Thanks.. [_Disappears_]

Seiko: HELL YEAH! 1 DOWN, 2 MORE TO GO!

Satoshi: We still have to find two tongues

Seiko: Crap

Mayu: It's not over yet

Satoshi: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's continue on

[_The trio continue on to the main building_]

Satoshi: A Flame?

Flame: Entrance of Classroom 2-C... face the door, then go 4 south, 2 east

Satoshi: Um okay

[_Satoshi goes in front of classroom 2-C and faces the door_]

Seiko: What do we do?

Satoshi: Watch I guess

[_Satoshi then walks backward 4 steps south, then turns around and goes to his right/2 east_]

Satoshi: What? This floorboard feels weak... [_Satoshi then touches it but it feels unstable and he grabs an edge and rips out the piece of wood_]

Seiko: [_Runs over to Satoshi_] A bag... Tokiko Tsuji... it's her tongue... C'mon, I remember seeing two girl ghosts... One Without a eye, and another with half their head missing..

[_The trio then sees The two ghost girls running around the hallway_]

Mayu: Oh... so which one do we give the bag?

[_Satoshi walks up to the headless girl_]

Satoshi: Tokiki Tsuji?

[_He catches her attention_]

Satoshi: Your name is Tokiko Tsuji . Right?

[_The bag disappears_]

Tokiko: Thanks... [_Disappears_]

Seiko: AHHH! MAYU RUN!

[_Mayu runs to Seiko_]

Mayu: GUYS WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

[_The trio run out of the hallway into the infirmary_]

[_Change of P.O.V_]

[_Yuka then hides in a classroom and pants_]

Yuka: God... the hell is wrong with people?

[_Suddenly the door opens_]

Yuka: [_Hides behind a desk_]

Yoshiki: Do you think the girl's are in here?

Morishige: No.. it looks empty

Yoshiki: I mean we also have to find the rest. Satoshi and the others

Yuka: _**Is that the blonde guy?**_

[_Yuka then gets up from the desk_]

Yuka: Hello!

Yoshiki: Oh, Hello, you're Satoshi's sister right?

Yuka: Yes I am

Yoshiki: Oh, well, um, I don't really know how to handle kids

Yuka: Well you seem more like a talking to teenagers type, but I'm 14, it's just how short I am makes me look like I'm like 7 or 6

Yoshiki: Well, Yeah, well, Your name is Yuka right?

Yuka: Yes.

Yoshiki: Well,Yuka, we're looking for Ayumi and Mrs. Yui, do you want to join us?

Yuka: I mean what other choice do I have?... Wait... the side of your head... it's bleeding...

Yoshiki: I know [_Covers it with cloth again_] Well, Let's go

[_Yuka,Yoshiki, and Morishige head out_]

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Naomi: Ayumi, Do you hear that?

Ayumi: Sounds familiar.. [_Enters a classroom_]

[_Naomi hears something_]

Naomi: Ayumi, I'll be back

Ayumi: Um, Okay

[_Ayumi looks around the room_]

Ayumi: Hm

[_Suddenly an earthquake happens_]

Ayumi: GOD NOT AGAIN!

[_A piece of the roof falls and knocks Ayumi out_]

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: We have to find that spirit again, so we can know to find the last tongue..

Mayu: Well I saw a girl with a red dress, but she looks passive, so I'm guessing we're fine

Satoshi: Yeah...

Seiko: I mean, if we're going to appease them all then shouldn't we look for the others also?

Satoshi: We're the only ones who occupy this closed space, the chances of getting to them is low right now until we break the barriers

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Yuka: So, um, we're just going to be silent all the time?

Yoshiki: Well, we can talk but, it's not going to last long

Yuka: Huh

[_An earthquake happens_]

Morishige: Really? How many earthquakes can there be/?

Yoshiki: Like allot!

[_Some of the roof collapses and blocks their way_]

Yoshiki: DAMMIT! NO! NO NO!

[_Suddenly the floorboards fall apart and the one Morishige was on falls down, bring Morishige down_]

Yoshiki: MORISHIGE!

[_The floorboards Yoshiki and Yuka were on fall down_]

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

[_The trio is at the 3__rd__ floor, and just exited the boy's restroom_]

Satoshi: Goddamn, where is that spirit!

Seiko: Did we see him at the staircase?

Mayu: We did

Satoshi: Then let's go back to the staircase

[_They go near the staircase_]

Seiko: Oh a candle got placed...

Mayu: Future or Past for which closed space, who knows..

Satoshi: We still should continue on...

Seiko: Like how? We can't find that flame..

Satoshi: Huh...

[_They walk around and see a flame_]

Spirit: Classroom 1-B, 6 South... 4 West..., Look in front of the door then go 6 south, then 4 west

Satoshi: Oh great, Floor 1 is completely not allowed to enter

Seiko: DAMMIT! We were so close!

Mayu: Well it's charmed right? There's got to be some special thing isn't there?

Satoshi: I guess...

[_Satoshi looks around and an earthquake happens bring him and Seiko down_]

[_2 MINUTES LATER_]

[_Satoshi wakes up and sees he's in the 1__st__ floor and is right next to classroom 1-B_]

[_Satoshi walks up in front of the door and walks backwards 6 steps and goes left 4 times_]

Satoshi: This floorboard feels weak [_Satoshi grabs the edge and rips it off and grabs the bag_] Yuki Kanno...

[_Satoshi sees Seiko passed out_]

Satoshi: Oh no..

[_Seiko wakes up_]

Seiko: Ow.. Ow.. my ankle.. I think I sprained it more..

Satoshi: I almost forgot about that...

Seiko: I'm guessing we're in the first floor?

Satoshi: Yeah.. [_Shows her the bag containing Yuki's Tongue_]

Seiko: Alright.. let's find Mayu and the ghost

[_Satoshi and Seiko get up and head upstairs, which they see Mayu_]

Mayu: You two are alright.. thank god

Satoshi: I found the last tongue [_Shows her the bag_]

Mayu: Luckily I found her while walking here..

[_Mayu shows Satoshi the last ghost_]

Seiko: Good luck..

Satoshi: Thanks...

[_Satoshi walks up to Yuki_]

Satoshi: Yuki Kanno?

[_Yuki then looks at him_]

Satoshi: Your name is Yuki Kanno right? [_Shows her the bag_]

[_The bag disappears and Yuki disappears also_]

Seiko: Maybe we should worry for her eye also..

Mayu: Later... wh-

[_An earthquake happens and the floorboards fall_]

[_Satoshi wakes up in a classroom, THEIR CLASSROOM_]

Satoshi: I-Is this real?

Seiko: H-huh? [_Gets up and gasps_] We're home...

[_Mayu gets up_]

Satoshi: I see my desk...

Mayu: But, we're supposed to break the barriers...

Seiko: AHH! THE HELL IS THAT BLACK STUFF!

[_Yuki walks out_]

Satoshi: Yuki? What are you doing here?

Yuki: Your friends are still trapped... you appeased us right... but it'll stop working later... so you could go back, since the barriers are broken right now, and get all your friends and escape together, or you can stay here and let your friends figure out

Satoshi: Oh...

Yuki: I can bring you guys back to save them

Satoshi: Alright, let's go back

Mayu: Okay

Seiko: Let's do it

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5: REUNIFY **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunify

**Author's Note: This chapter is leading up to the 6th chapter, and something happens to a certain character... now on to the chapter**

**Chapter 5: Reunify**

[_Satoshi gets up from the floor and sees Mayu and Seiko on the floor, but he notices something very different, the floorboards were maroon, not blue, or purple, just Maroon_]

Satoshi: So we're back... now its now or never

[_Seiko suddenly wakes up_]

Seiko: So if the barriers are broken... then we can find the others...

Mayu: We can get Shig and the others

Satoshi: Well what are we waiting for?

[_The trio head out on the search for the others_]

Seiko: So where do you think they'll be?

Satoshi: Probably somewhere...

Mayu: "Somewhere" Nice answer...

Satoshi: they could be anywhere..

Seiko: The barriers officially broken, so we need to find a way to get them and escape

Satoshi: We all know that

[_As they wonder around, they see a hole in the 2__nd__ floor floorboards, and sees 3 people passed out_]

Mayu: SHIG! [_Runs to the staircase_]

Seiko: Oh nice.

Satoshi: YUKA! [_Follows Mayu to the staircase_]

Seiko: Goddamnit [_Follows them_]

[_1ST FLOOR_]

[_Satoshi runs over to the passed out Yuka_]

Satoshi: Yuka!

Yuka: [_Wakes up_] Satoshi?

[_Morishige__ wakes up to see Mayu behind Satoshi, he gets up and is hugged by Mayu_]

Morishige: Mayu... I missed you

Mayu: I'm just glad to be with you again...

[_Satoshi and Yuka hug_]

Yoshiki: [_Wakes up and sees Seiko behind them, and walks up to her_] So... Shinnohara...

Seiko: Just because everyone's hugging means we're not going to hug...

Yoshiki: Oh

[_MINUTES LATER_]

[_The 6 of them look around the school for Ayumi,Naomi, and Mrs. Yui_]

Satoshi: So where do you think they could be?

Yoshiki: No idea [_Enters classroom_] AYUMI!

Satoshi: Huh? [_Rushes into classroom_] Ayumi...

Yoshiki: Ayumi! Please don't be dead [_Rushes over to Ayumi who has on the floor and carriers her on his arms_]

Satoshi: God... [_Sees a piece of wood_] I'm presming that did it...

[_Ayumi starts coughing_]

Yoshiki: Oh thank god...

Ayumi: Yoshiki? [_Remembers at Naomi said: You should tell him_] Um... i'm in your arms... [_Gets up_]

Yoshiki: Sorry... I got a bit worried for you there...

Ayumi: Oh... Um... there's something I've been wanting to tell you...

Yoshiki: Hmm?

(AnimeFreak345: YES SAY IT! SAY IT FOR ME!)

Satoshi: Um, the hell is that!

[_Yoshiki and Ayumi run out to see something, more like, someone_]

Satoshi: Oh wait.. it's just that big dude we saw before

Yoshiki: So nothing special then huh?

Ayumi: Well what I was going to say is... Yoshiki.. I don't know if you feel the same but...

Yoshiki: Yes?

Ayumi: Um... I-i...

Ayumi: I...

[_An earthquake happens_]

Ayumi: OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!

[_The earthquake ends_]

[_A piece of the roof falls and almost hits Ayumi in the face_]

Ayumi: Oh god... that was close...

Yoshiki: Ayumi what were you going to say?

Ayumi: Oh... I... I love you...

Yoshiki: Oh... I love you too... I've been wanting to tell you that...

Ayumi: Well now we both know [_Smiles at him_]

Satoshi: Hey, you two! I know we sorta left you two behind, but we have to find Naomi and Mrs. Yui

Ayumi: [_Sighs_] You can never let us have a moment Satoshi...

[_Ayumi and Yoshiki follow Satoshi_]

Satoshi: So I sorted out with the group, our rendezvous point is the Infirmary..

[_They go inside the Infirmary, Yuka is lying on one of the beds, fast asleep, Seiko is sleeping on the other bed, and Morishige is talking to Mayu_]

Ayumi: It'll be the nice spot to place a candle..

Yoshiki: Yeah...

Satoshi: We just need to find Naomi, Mrs. Yui, and a way to escape...

Morishige: It couldn't be that hard, right?

Yoshiki: Sure.. I wouldn't suggest we split up.

Satoshi: Yeah, it was bad enough breaking the barriers getting you guys.

Morishige: How about we just stay here for a bit?

Mayu: Yeah

[_2 HOURS LATER_]

[_Yuka wakes up to see almost everyone except for Satoshi asleep_]

Satoshi: I can't really leave them... Yuka... go back to sleep...

Yuka: But we have to find Naomi... she was with me... she took care of me while you were away...

Satoshi: I was with Seiko and Mayu... I was doing fine...

Yuka: I know... that girl told us..

Satoshi: Girl?

Yuka: Naho..

Satoshi: [_Gasps_] Naho Saenoki... She's alive?

Yuka: No... she died... a while ago I presume...

Satoshi: Oh... well that sucks... I have to tell Mayu...

Mayu: Tell Mayu what?

Satoshi: Oh Jesus... Mayu... Naho... She's dead...

Mayu: Oh... _oh..._

Yuka: Don't you have a crowbar with you Mayu?

Mayu: Yeah, why?

Yuka: Because I want to go looking for Naomi

Satoshi: Well, the two of us want to go looking for Naomi, and maybe you can protect the others...

Mayu: Sure

Satoshi: Nice

[_Satoshi and Yuka walk out of the infirmary, and Satoshi sees a tape_]

Satoshi: Kibiki Work Part 2... What?

Yuka: I heard a noise before... it sounded like a T.V...

Satoshi: Hmm... Where was it coming from?

Yuka: Like a janitors room...

Satoshi: Huh... Where was it is at?

Yuka: It happened after that earthquake, it appeared, we were going to the Infirmary then I heard the static

Satoshi: Alright... let's head there

[_Satoshi and Yuka head to the Janitor's Room_]

Satoshi: Please be unlocked... [_Turns knob, it's unlocked_] Thank god...

[_Satoshi enters with Yuka and sees a tape player next to the T.V_]

Satoshi: So to put the tape in..

[_TAPE VIEW_]

_**Kibiki: So, to get back home, we have to do the charm right, basically, we have to say the chant once, then one more for Sachiko, it's pretty smart,**_

_**Taguchi: Hey Kibiki... You see that?**_

_**Kibiki: It looks odd... **_

_**Taguchi: OH GOD! AHHHH! **_**[****_Runs off and breaks camera, ending the video_]**

[_END TAPE VIEW_]

Satoshi: That camera man... I saw him before...

Yuka: You have?

Satoshi: In a video in his phone...

Yuka: Huh... So we know how to escape... good... very good... so we have to find Naomi and the teacher...

Satoshi: Let's head back

[_Satoshi and Yuka head back to the Infirmary_]

Mayu: Thank god you guys are in here...

Satoshi: I mean, of course we'll return... why wouldn't we?

Mayu: I-i don't know, I just had this bad feeling in my gut..

Satoshi: Your probably hungry.. here [_Gives Canned Peaches_]

Mayu: T-thanks... [_Opens and Eats it_]

Yuka: Do you have any water Satoshi?

Satoshi: Yeah [_Gives Yuka a water bottle_]

Mayu: Well... I better sit near Morishige... he'll freak out if I'm not next to him... apparently being separated from me a long time took quite a toll on him

[_Mayu sits next to Morishige and continues eating her food_]

Yuka: So... Do you feel like we're safe?

Satoshi: I don't really feel safe here at all to be honest...

Yuka: It's understandable, this place has been given me the creeps since I woke here with Naomi in the second wing

Satoshi: The sooner we're out of here, the happier I'll be...

Yuka: Agreed...

Mayu: Just in case you wanted to know, as long as I'm with Shig, I'll be happy as a flower on a rainy day.

Satoshi: Well that's one weird metaphor

Mayu: I just thought of it now..

Satoshi: I get it, because flowers get watered on rainy days...

Mayu: Yeah

Satoshi: Look at that candle

Yuka: It's pretty nice if I say so myself

Satoshi: Well, we should really focus on getting the others and getting the hell out of here

_**AHHH! **_

Satoshi: Huh? That sounded like Naomi

Yuka: Maybe we should follow the voice...

Mayu: Are you sure that's safe? I mean, there's that big guy, and I don't think you two can handle him

_**Chieko... Your such a nice murderer... you killed 3 kids, but that one little shit got away... your such an insane person... but it's nice**_

Satoshi: Huh?

_**Chieko... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOOO! DON'T KILL ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE WORKING TOGETHER!**_

Satoshi: Who the hell's Chieko?

Yuki: Our murderer... she's the true killer... not that guy... her... you have to appease her spirit and this school will be put to rest, then you're truly free to escape

Satoshi: Yuki! But how do we appease her?

Yuki: That's for you to figure out, i'm no help... but... here [_A Statue appears_] Something will appear and you can use this for that, but you need an extra one... good luck... [_Disappears_]

Satoshi: What? How... WHAT? Oh god... this is not going to end up well...

Mayu: Well you did well appeasing the children, so what difference is this going to make?

Satoshi: Well first, it's a child murderer... second, it seems like Chieko controls this school, she could kill us any minute you know...

Mayu: Yeah... but what other choice do we have? We have to stop this mayhem once and for all don't we?

Satoshi: Yeah... I know but... it's just going to be difficult... we need to learn more about her before we do anything, if we screw up once it's over... the stakes are higher than ever now... there's no going back

Yuka: Well there's something I should tell you..

Satoshi: What is it Yuka?

_**YOSHIKI GO! I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU!**_

Satoshi: That sounds like Naomi [_Sees Yoshiki fast asleep next to Ayumi_]

_**Oh god... this is going to hurt... AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! YAHHH! OH MY GOD... AHH!**_

Satoshi: She mentioned Yoshiki... but Yoshiki is sleeping next to Ayumi... what?

Mayu: It's just trying to mess with your mind... get some rest... you deserve it Satoshi, you have been doing all the hard work anyways

Satoshi: I'll try [_Leans near bed and falls asleep_]

[_2 HOURS LATER_]

Yoshiki: We should get going...

Seiko: Yeah, we have to find Naomi and dat ass of hers

Ayumi: Um... what?

Morishige: It's just Seiko being Seiko I guess

[_Ayumi notices Satoshi sleeping_]

Ayumi: Um... Should he really be sleeping?

Seiko: He did all the work, he broke the closed space barriers. He found the kid's tongue, he had the courage to walk up to the ghost kids, I think he really deserves a rest

Ayumi: Huh, so Satoshi became the hero then huh... Well it's a nice change, but I don't think he'll get scared by my stories anymore

Yoshiki: You're obsessed with those

Ayumi: Got a problem?

Yoshiki: No, Not a single one

Morishige: I mean, isn't anyone concerned about Naomi and Mrs. Yui?

Seiko: Yes, i'm highly concerned about her and dat ass

Ayumi: Well I mean... yeah... yeah i'm concerned for her... but I couldn't really care for her ass [_Looks at Seiko_]

Satoshi: [_Yawns_] It's been forever since I seen Naomi..

Seiko: Yeah, It's been forever since I seen dat ass

Satoshi: I'm wondering how Naomi is handling herself right now...

Yuka: She was doing fine when she was with me... But she disappeared after wards

Satoshi: What? Like out of the blue?

Ayumi: Well, Naomi was with me...

Yuka: Wait, you're saying she traveled through closed spaces? How is that possible?

Ayumi: I don't really know...

Seiko: It's simple, dat ass of hers is a magical ass, so it teleported her to Ayumi

Satoshi: I really hope it was worth waking up minutes ago and pretending I was asleep just to hear this...

Seiko: Well, it's worth it, 'Cause she got dat ass

Ayumi: Seiko... Like, were you born weird?

Seiko: Maybe... you'll never know

Satoshi: Well Maybe we should stop talking about Naomi's ass and look for her

Seiko: Well, I mean, dat ass is irresistable . You can't just stop looking at it

Satoshi: Oh god...

Yuka: Well, how about some of us stay at the Infirmary, so we can know where we can return to?

Seiko: Seems like a plan, Well i'm going to help Satoshi look for her

Yuka: I'm coming

Morishige: I'll stay behind with Mayu

Yoshiki: Sorry Satoshi, but I can't really risk Ayumi. So I guess I'll go

Ayumi: What?

Yoshiki: I can handle myself, Ayumi

Morishige: Really? Because, if I remember, I saved your life back at the science lab

Yoshiki: Morishige... Seriously dude! I told you not to tell them!

Satoshi: Me and Yuka checked out the science lab earlier, it's empty..

Satoshi: So we have our team then? 4 of us will look for Naomi, will 3 of us stay behind?

Yoshiki: Yup

Ayumi: Wait, Here [_Gives Satoshi some candles_] If you need it, just set it up and you'll be alright

Satoshi: Okay thanks

[_Yoshiki,Yuka,Seiko and Satoshi head out_]

Seiko: Oh this is exciting, the quest for dat ass

Yoshiki: Let's check out the first floor

Yuka: No I think we should check out the second wing

Seiko: Well I checked the 3rd floor earlier, so that's a no

Yoshiki: I Really think we should check out the first floor..

Yuka: Um, Yoshiki, I think the second wing is our safest conclusion

Satoshi: We'll check out the second wing

Yoshiki: Okay...

[_They head to the bridge_]

Satoshi: This bridge... now with the ghost's out of our way... we'll have a lot of time

[_Yuka looks down and sees that Kizami is missing_]

Yuka: _**Oh no... did he?**_

Satoshi: We should continue on... Seiko?

Seiko: What?

Satoshi: Do you have those candles?

Seiko: Yeah [_Gives Satoshi candles_]

Satoshi: Thanks

[_They enter the second wing_]

Yoshiki: Where do you think Naomi will be?

Seiko: dat ass will probably be at the girl's restroom

[_Seiko enters the Girl's Restroom_]

Yoshiki: The girl's restroom is right around the corner? Odd..

Seiko: GUYS! GET IN HERE!

[_Satoshi,Yuka, and Yoshiki rush into the girl's restroom_]

Satoshi: Seiko what's wrong?

[_Satoshi then notices Seiko is looking at a stall_]

Yuka: I don't like this... something seems off... very off...

[_Satoshi then looks at the stall to see a dangling rope, but no one there_]

Seiko: What? Naomi was hanging there for a sec...

Satoshi: I think someone's messing with your head...

Seiko: N-no.. I saw her... she was struggling

Yoshiki: We still haven't checked the boy's restroom

Satoshi: Me and Seiko will go over there

Yuka: What about us?

Satoshi: Yuka, you can take care of yourself can't you?

Yuka: Sorta... what about this dude?

Satoshi: Yoshiki, take care of her will you

Yoshiki: I'll try

[_Satoshi and Seiko go over to the boy's restroom_]

Satoshi: Naomi's phone...

Seiko: She was at her calendar... 2014, May 4th... I can't believe of all the years, we got here at 2014...

Satoshi: The murders happened all the way at 1975... so why now? 2014.. remember last year Seiko?

Seiko: Yeah... 2013.. what a year..

Satoshi: [_Picks up Naomi's cellphone_] Well, we should keep it just in case [_Enters Boy's restroom with Seiko_]

Seiko: Shoes... I-i don't like this...

Satoshi: Let's hope this stall is not Naomi [_Opens stall_]

Seiko: Naomi?

Naomi: I don't even know... I just... I was walking around, then I just came to my senses and I was here...

Satoshi: Naomi, get off that bucket and put that rope out of your neck

Naomi: I don't want to screw up and get myself killed, I came back to my sense a while ago, and I don't want to move..

Satoshi: So, you're saying... One move and it's over? Naomi, I saw some videos, I think I know if it backfires, I can still save you

Naomi: Really?

Satoshi: Yeah

Naomi: Okay... here I go [_Naomi tries to put the rope out, but a wind blows, knocking the bucket over, causing her to start hanging_]

Seiko: NO! NAOMI

Satoshi: OH GOD. [_Hoists her up on shoulder_] Seiko, I need you to untie the rope...

Seiko: I'll try... let's hope Mayu doesn't come around here [_Seiko then unties the rope_]

[_Satoshi then sets Naomi down_]

Naomi: That... could have... gone worse..

Seiko: That's good, you and dat ass is up and running now

Naomi: Um... Seiko... doesn't it bother you to say that all the time?

Seiko: Nope

Naomi: Figures...

Satoshi: We should be really careful, we can't risk losing you again..

Seiko: So the quest for dat ass is over, now we have to find Mrs. Yui and we're home free...

Satoshi: Not exactly... Chieko, Seiko, Chieko... we still have to worry about Chieko...

Seiko: It rhymes with my name...

Naomi: What? Who's Chieko?

Satoshi: We'll explain

[_The three of them go back to the girl's restroom_]

Satoshi: Hey Yuka, we found Naomi

Yuka: That's good... let's head back to the infirmary.. Naomi... your neck

Seiko: Don't ask...

[_The five of them head back to the Infirmary_]

Ayumi: Naomi, you're alright!

Naomi: Yeah, I'm alright... so everyone's here?

Morishige: All except for Mrs. Yui

Naomi: Yeah... Mrs. Yui... it's been forever since any of us seen her...

Satoshi: Well, we should go looking for Mrs. Yui also, she couldn't really be anywhere could she?

Naomi: All that is the 1st floor...

Satoshi: Let's go check it out

[_Satoshi,Naomi,Ayumi,Yuka, and Seiko go to the 1__st__ floor_]

Satoshi: Huh... [_Walks into a classroom, Naomi,Ayumi, and Seiko following_]

Yuka: Huh? AHHH!

Satoshi: Yuka? [_Runs out of classroom to see Yuka gone_] What?

[_Yuka's P.O.V_]

[_Yuka then suddenly wakes up at the 2__nd__ wing_]

Yuka: Not this crap again... [_Gets up_] Satoshi!? Naomi!? Ayumi!? Weirdo!?

[_Suddenly, a woman in a white dress appears_]

Yuka: What? [_Hides in a hole in the wall_]

Woman: COME OUT WHERE YOU EVER ARE, YUKA

Yuka: _**Who is that?**_

Woman: It's just your fellow Chieko... nothing special

Yuka: _**It's that girl Satoshi mentioned!**_

Chieko: Yuka, if you don't come out of hiding. I'll send an anatomical model to attack your brat ass

[_Yuka stays in the hole, waiting for Chieko to disappear_]

Chieko: Fine.. [_Disappears_]

Yuka: _**Thank god... **_[_Blacks out_]

[_Back to Satoshi_]

Satoshi: YUKA! Oh god... YUKA!

Seiko: Where could Yuka have gone?

[_They head back to the infirmary where Satoshi sits on a bed_]

Satoshi: Oh god... I can't lose her... you guys... I can't lose her... please.. god... don't make me lose Yuka...

Yoshiki: What do we do?

Naomi: I don't know...

[_Yuka's P.O.V_]

[_Yuka wakes up and realizes she's strapped to a table_]

Anatomical Model: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Hello, little girl... how do you want to die?

[_Yuka studies the room_]

Anatomical Model: Well.. if you don't want to answer... I'll choose your death... 4 stabs to the leg, 6 stabs in the stomach, an eye taken out, 1 stab to the heart... it's perfect...

[_The Anatomical model then stabs Yuka in the left leg_]

Yuka: AHHHHHHH!

Anatomical Model: Oh... it's so beautiful [_Stabs her in the left leg again_]

Yuka: STOP! PLEASE...

Anatomical Model: HAHAHAH! [_Stabs her in the leg a 3__rd__ time and keeps the knife there for a bit_] FEEL THE PAIN

Yuka: AHH! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!

Anatomical Model: [_Twists knife_]

Yuka: AHHHHHHHHHHH! YAGH! STOP!

Anatomical Model: [_Stabs her in the leg one more time_] HAHAHAH!

Yuka: _**I feel like I'm going to black out**_

Anatomical Model: Now for the stomach... I'll go get a better knife [_Keeps knife in her left leg_]

Yuka: _**Please, someone save me, I am not doing by a freaking sicko**_

Anatomical Model: This will do more damage [_Raise knife to Yuka's Stomach_] Say goodbye!

**WHACK! THUD! **

[_Yuka then sees the Anatomical Model with its head missing and it falls_]

Yoshiki: Oh god... Yuka! [_Pulls knife out of her leg_] I'll bring you back to your brother... let me unstrap you

[_Naomi runs in_]

Naomi: Where did you learn to knock its head off with the wood plank?

Yoshiki: Morishige..

[_Naomi sees the big guy coming towards Yoshiki_]

Naomi: [_Runs over to big guy and grabs his arm, the big guy has his knife towards Naomi's left eye, but Naomi is struggling to keep it away_]

Yoshiki: [_Unstraps Yuka and sees Naomi_] NAOMI!

Naomi: I'LL BE FINE! GRAB YUKA AND GO!

[_Yoshiki throws the wood plank at the big guy's face. But Naomi collapses_]

Naomi: Go... I-I'll be fine

Yoshiki: No...

Naomi: GO! YOSHIKI I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU!

[_Yoshiki runs over and carriers Yuka and puts her on his shoulder_]

Yoshiki: Fine [_Runs off_]

[_Yoshiki rushes through the hallways and hears Naomi screaming of pain_]

[_MINUTES LATER_]

[_Yoshiki then stops at the infirmary_]

Satoshi: Yuka! [_Picks up Yuka and sees her left leg stabbed_] I have some patches... where's Naomi?

Yoshiki: I don't know... Where's Seiko?

Satoshi: She went out looking for something...

Yoshiki: You know... give me your sister, I'll patch up her leg up and you go looking for Naomi

Satoshi: Okay, seems like a plan [_Gives Yoshiki Yuka and Yoshiki enters the Infirmary_]

[_MINUTES LATER_]

[_Satoshi looks around for Naomi in the 1__st__ floor of the second wing and sees Naomi in the corner with her legs up and her face down, covering her face_]

Satoshi: Naomi? I'm here... let's go back...

[_Suddenly, Seiko appears, carrying a white medical patch_]

Satoshi: Seiko?

Seiko: Hey there Satoshi [_Gives Naomi patch_]

Satoshi: How did you get up here?

Seiko: I wanted to go with Naomi and Yoshiki, so I followed them

[_Naomi gets up, showing the patch on her left eye, covering it up_]

Naomi: I lost my left eye...

Satoshi: W-what?

Naomi: I was trying to save Yoshiki and Yuka from that big dude... he had his knife close to my eye... when Yoshiki got him off me... it was too late... it's better than death I guess...

Satoshi: God... Naomi I'm so sorry..

Naomi: You weren't there... I think you would've stopped it...

Satoshi: I don't think the others will react well...

Naomi: If it's better than death, I'll take it I guess..

[_Satoshi,Naomi, and Seiko head to the Infirmary_]

[_Satoshi and Seiko enter the infirmary_]

Yoshiki: So did you find Naomi? Oh and hi Seiko

Seiko: Yeah we found her

[_Naomi enters the infirmary_]

Ayumi: Naomi... what happened to your left eye?

Naomi: Long story short... I lost it...

Yoshiki: What?

Mayu: That's horrible...

Morishige: Jesus... that's...

Yuka: Did this happen... because you wanted to save me?...I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen...

Naomi: It wasn't your fault Yuka...

Yuka: But I feel like it is...

Yoshiki: Anything could have happened...

Naomi: besides... it's better than death..

Mayu: I'm going to go looking for something... Morishige, you want to come with?

Morishige: Sure

[_The two of them exit_]

Satoshi: Naomi... get some rest. Sleep near Yuka, you both are injured...

[_Naomi lays down on one of the infirmary beds, and cries softly_]

[_5 MINUTES LATER_]

Mayu: Back..

Satoshi: Mayu? Where's Morishige?

Mayu: I don't know... I thought he came back here?

Satoshi: Oh god... again? Alright, me and Seiko will look for him in the 3rd floor,

[_Satoshi and Seiko then go up to the 3__rd__ floor_]

[_Satoshi and Seiko wonder into the boy's restroom_]

Seiko: Hey,Satoshi, do you hear that? Sounds like a rope dangling

Satoshi: I mean, where could Morishige have gone?

[_Satoshi moves near a stall and he feels a presence behind it_]

Satoshi: What? I feel something behind this [_Satoshi tries to open it_] Locked..

Seiko: Kick It open

Satoshi: WHAT?

Seiko: Kick it open

Satoshi: I'll try [_Kicks stall door and it opens, revealing Morishige hanging on a rope struggling to get it off him_]

Both: MORISHIGE

Satoshi: Jesus Christ, Morishige hold on...

Seiko: How about you try to make him get air?

Satoshi: I am [_Satoshi pushes Morishige against the wall but it fails_]

Morishige: Pl...ease... ge...t... thi...s o-off...me...

Seiko: Satoshi that made him worse! What was that going to do anyways?

Morishige: I...do...n't...wa...nt...to...die...li...ke...this...Mayu...tell...Mayu...i..

[_Satoshi then hoists Morishige on his shoulder, giving Morishige some leverage, making him finally take some breaths_]

Satoshi: Hold on Morishige we'll get this off of you

Seiko: Alright, we did this before with Naomi [_Grabs a bucket and steps on it and unties the rope_]

[_Morishige gets down and sits on the floor_]

Satoshi: Morishige... why did you try to do that?

Seiko: Let him breath Satoshi, we'll ask him later

Morishige: I don't know what happened... all I remember was that Mayu wanted to go look for something, , I followed her, then I just ended up in the rope...

Seiko: Do you think Mayu striked again?

Satoshi: No.. I think what happened to Morishige was like with Ayumi, as Yoshiki explained, "She wasn't even aware of her going all insane"

Morishige: I remember that...

Satoshi: Well, it's nice to have you alive... we should get Mayu

[_Suddenly,Ayumi walks in with Yoshiki_]

Ayumi: No, it's alright, she's at the Infirmary with Naomi and Yuka.. [_Sees rope on ceiling_] Jesus... what happened here?

Satoshi: Well... You know how when you go insane and you're not even aware of it?

Ayumi: ….Sorta, why?

Satoshi: Well I think the same happened to Morishige, but the not going insane part, it happened to Mayu once, I'm think he got possessed and tried to hang himself...

Ayumi: Oh my god... is Morishige still alive?

Morishige: Yup.. fine...

Satoshi: Do you remember anything?

Morishige: Well... I-i saw the girl... I encountered while following Yoshiki's kidnapper... she was wearing glasses... and she had some kind of uniform..

Satoshi: Naho...

Morishige: She was just smiling at me... then she closed the stall and locked it then disappeared the moment you turned the knob...

Satoshi: Naho... I never trusted her...

Ayumi: We still need to appease that Chieko...

Satoshi: Oh we will... We will...

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6: ENDING THIS HELL

**Author's Note: Since this is the chapter before the final chapter, i decide to do some things, and this was the result, i'll see y'all at Chapter 6, i have a link to the wiki for my fanfiction, but i can't put it down here, so if you have a Skype then here's my skype username: Bradonheath16, so send me a message then i'll send you the link**


	6. Chapter 6: Ending This Hell

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for, IT'S FINALLY HERE, CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6: Ending This Hell**

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Yoshiki: Oh Satoshi, I think if we were ever in a bad situation, you'd be the first to die**_

_**Naomi: Don't be so hard on him Yoshiki**_

_**Yoshiki: But he's scared so easily**_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

Satoshi: Yuki... gave me this [_Pulls out statue from backpack_] It's seems helpful.. but I don't know what it's for

[_An earthquake happens_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Gym Teacher: You'll never be good at anything Kishinuma, you'll just be a useless bug, and die a useless bug**_

_**Yoshiki: You don't know that**_

_**Gym Teacher: I do**_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Jock: HAHAH NERD, YOU'LL NEVER DO ANY GOOD!**_

_**Morishige: Shut up!**_

_**Jock: HAHAHAH NERD! NERD! **_**[****_Slams Morishige against locker_]**

_**Ayumi: STOP!**_

_**Jock: Oh.. **_**[****_Walks off_]**

_**Morishige: Thanks...**_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Girl: Suzumoto, you're just a big screw up, the only things your good at is crying and whining**_

_**Mayu: That's not true!**_

_**Girl #2: IT IS! HAHAAHHA!**_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Girl: Do you really believe into that spiritual crap? God you really are a dumb ass**_

_**Ayumi: You don't know that!**_

_**Girl: DUMBASS! **_

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

[_FLASHBACK_]

_**Girl: Nakashima, want to take a test?**_

_**Naomi: Um, Sure**_

_**Girl: Okay, do you like Mochida?**_

_**Naomi: Umm...**_

_**Girl: Well step away from him, Bitch, he's mine **_**[****_Pushes Naomi into locker_]**

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

[_Satoshi then grabs the statue before it falls and puts it in backpack_]

[_Earthquake ends_]

[_Satoshi rushes out and goes to the 2__nd__ floor and sees a new thing that has two stands for statues_]

Satoshi: Hmm.. [_Puts Statue on one of the stands_]

Ayumi: I hear stuff moving... think this will help us?

Satoshi: I got an idea, we separate, I'll be with Seiko,Naomi, and Yuka, Ayumi you be with Mayu,Morishige and Yoshiki

Ayumi: Alright

[_Ayumi's team walks off_]

[_Ayumi walks into a classroom_]

Ayumi: Huh...

Yoshiki: Ayumi, I think we shouldn't be here for too long...

Morishige: My neck is doing better... just don't come into contact with my neck will you?

Ayumi: Well... there's something off

Mayu: Like what?

Ayumi: This room is oddly disfigured...

Morishige: It's like that... we should head off

[_Ayumi's team head off somewhere_]

Ayumi: We're supposed to look for clues to appease Chieko... this doesn't seem thought at all

Mayu: Maybe those stands will do something?

Yoshiki: it should I believe

Ayumi: It's our safest bet I guess...

Morishige: Hmm...

Yoshiki: Well, we're checking the main building and they're in the second wing...

Mayu: Think that earthquake unlocked anything else new?

Morishige: Well, it could...

Ayumi: You can never tell...

[_Ayumi's team go down to the first floor_]

Ayumi: Let's check the entrance hall

[_Ayumi's team go there_]

Ayumi: Hmm... just a bunch of shoes... creepy...

Yoshiki: I don't really think this is our safest bet...

[_Satoshi's team_]

Satoshi: We have to search this second wing for clues..

Seiko: Or the second statue... does it really matter what we find?

Satoshi: I have the feeling that statue will lead us to clues to appease Chieko...

Naomi: Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's hope that big guy doesn't come here...

Satoshi: Yuka's still recovering... she can't walk just yet...

Naomi: Well and the fact she's passed out and you're carrying her... wouldn't it become a burden?

Satoshi: That's why there's something called: Turns

Seiko: Well.. Naomi, you have to be careful here now

Naomi: With me left eye gone i'm going to have problems here...

Satoshi: Sadly, there's no such thing as replacement eyes, but they have it for limbs...

Naomi: Well I still have my limbs... let's hope I don't lose my other eye...

Seiko: Your parents will be freaked out when they see you...

Naomi: I'll come up with an excuse...

Satoshi: What kind of excuse?

Naomi: I don't know... Life's going to be allot harder now...i don't think I can cry right anymore...

Satoshi: I think Yuka feels like crap...

Naomi: It's not her fault... I was my fault from trying to save 2 lives at once...

Seiko: What about Morishige? He nearly died from that rope...

Satoshi: Well luckily we saved him... if we didn't get to him in time... he would be already dead...

Naomi: I don't think Mayu would have handled that well

Satoshi: Yeah, it's like Mayu keeps Morishige sane, and Morishige keeps Mayu happy... they rely on each other..

Naomi: They have a unique relationship

Seiko: We shouldn't waste time, we have to hurry and get Yuka some medical attention

Naomi: Well, Yuka didn't lose her left eye did she?

Seiko: No..

Satoshi: Naomi, don't use your loss of left eye against us, we're supposed to be working together

Naomi: Well... I found a page over here... Naho's note...

Satoshi: What, give that to me please, [_Reads note_] "So i'm heading to the school in the search for Kibiki, but that bitch decide to go with too, this is the first note of my 5 notes, wish us good luck for whoever sees this" I never really trusted Naho...

Seiko: So... what do we do?

Satoshi: We should go looking for Naho's pages, it's not really safe here...

Naomi: Well, we still need to find that extra statue, but I don't think we'll be in luck if we stay here for too long...

Seiko: How hard can It be?

Satoshi: I mean, we got it easy when appeasing the children, but this Chieko is like the mother ship, she's going to be a major challenge

Naomi: According to Yuka, she's a grown woman, but she acts rather childish...

Satoshi: Well, oh crap, seriously though, how hard can it be?

Seiko: I'm guessing really hard...

Naomi: Well there's no time to lose, we have to go looking for Naho's pages, give me Yuka and you and Seiko go looking

[_Satoshi and Seiko go in front of a classroom_]

Satoshi: Alright I'll go in by myself

Seiko: You sure?

Satoshi: Yeah, I'll go by myself, you're safe with Naomi

Seiko: Are you really sure Satoshi?

Satoshi: Seiko,C'mon, I'm sure as hell not risking everyone, just stay with Naomi

Seiko: F-fine... Please stay safe will you?

Satoshi: _**Why does she care so much? **_I will...

[_Satoshi enters classroom and Seiko goes back to Naomi_]

Satoshi: Hmm.. [_Opens a desk and finds a note_] "Day 2, or something like that, Naho back here, and my and Emil just stumbled upon a hallway filled with Corpses, it's a very gruesome sight... i'm going to talk to Emil, but she probably won't pay attention to me, like she always does, Naho here, will be back with you" [_The big guy sneaks up on Satoshi with a sword_]

Seiko: SATOSHI! [_Throws crowbar at Big guy's face_]

Big Guy: [_Leaves room_]

Satoshi: The hell? Um... thanks,Seiko

Seiko: No problem,Satoshi..

Satoshi: We should head back to Naomi... [_Goes back to Naomi with Seiko_]

[_They go back to the Infirmary to get some rest_]

Naomi: You know guys, I have to do something very quick, I'll see you guys soon [_Walks out of Infirmary_]

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: _**Where did I leave my phone? **_[_Suddenly blacks out_]

[_Naomi wakes up strapped to a table_]

Chieko: Well, Hello, Naomi...

Naomi: Chieko? Listen, you don't have to do this..

Chieko: [_Rips off medical patch from Naomi's left eye_] Look at my work of art.. it's so beautiful...

Naomi: _**This chick is insane... **_Don't look at my left eye!

Chieko: There's still things I need to do [_Chieko walks to another room_]

[_Naomi, with her limited view, looks around the room and sees it's some kind of secret room, she notices a jar with a eyeball inside of it on a desk_]

Naomi: _**Is that my left eye?**_

[_Chieko walks in with a knife_]

Chieko: Ah.. [_Sets knife on desk and grabs jar_] Look at this, it's your left eye...

Naomi: You sick bi...

Chieko: Anyways [_Grabs Knife and sets jar down_] There's still some things I need to do to you [_Chieko then stabs Naomi in the stomach_]

[_Naomi tries to ignore the pain_]

Chieko: Huh... well if that doesn't hurt then this will [_Pulls out knife from Naomi's stomach and stabs her in the leg_]

Naomi: _**Someone help me for god's sake**_

Chieko: Still no response.. well.. I didn't want to do this, but [_Chieko walks into another room_]

[_Naomi struggles to get the straps off of her but to no avail_]

Chieko: [_Comes back with a axe_] [_Sets it near Naomi's right leg_] If you want to be strong, then you won't survive this [_Raises axe_] You know what? That would be way to easy... [_Grabs knife and stabs Naomi in the right leg 6 times_]

Naomi: Stop...

Chieko: [_Stabs Naomi in the leg 2 more times_]

Naomi: Stop...please...

Chieko: [_Twists knife_]

Naomi: Stop... Chieko...please

Chieko: [_Twists knife harder and faster_]

Naomi: AHH! STOP! STOP PLEASE! [_Passes out_]

Chieko: OH, I have other matters to attend to now... but the fun won't end yet [_Disappears_]

[_1 MINUTE LATER_]

[_Satoshi kicks open the door and sees Naomi passed out on the table with a puddle of blood surrounding her_]

Satoshi: Naomi! [_Sees that her medical patch is ripped off_] Oh god... Jesus... her left eye... [_Sees wounds in her stomach, and right leg_] Let's hope I can carry you [_Satoshi then proceeds the carry Naomi in his arms and runs to Infirmary_]

[_THE INFIRMARY_]

[_Satoshi opens the door_]

Seiko: Satoshi? [_Sees Naomi_] What happened?

Satoshi: We shouldn't have let her out of our sights... [_Sets Naomi on bed_]

Satoshi: Do you have anything I could use to stop her bleeding?

Seiko: Um.. let me check [_Goes through drawers from infirmary_] What about Emil's backpack?

Satoshi: Yeah, if she came prepared then she must have medical stuff [_Grabs backpack and unzips it_] I'm in luck [_Patches up Naomi's stomach and Leg_] Do you have anything for the eye Seiko?

Seiko: No, I found it back at the second wing

Satoshi: Well... I'm going to go get it, if Naomi wakes up reassure her [_Runs out of Infirmary_]

[_2 MINUTES LATER_]

[_Satoshi comes back with a medical patch and cover Naomi's left eye with it_]

Satoshi: I hope Naomi survives..

[_Naomi wakes up_]

Naomi: [_Weakly_] Sa...toshi?... I...ju.. st... want... to...go home...

Satoshi: Naomi, you will make it... we will go home together...

Naomi: That... would...be...nice... [_Passes out again_]

Satoshi: Is she still breathing?

Seiko: Just barely...

Satoshi: I really hope to god she lives..

Seiko: We just have to wait and see...

Satoshi: How many Naho notes we found?

Seiko: just 2, there's still 3 more

Satoshi: Well. I'll go looking for the other notes and you stay here...

Seiko: Actually... look at Naomi,Satoshi, we let her out of our sights for a few seconds and now look where she's at.. I don't think going alone is safe anymore

Satoshi: But, I can handle myself

Seiko: You can't,Satoshi, you said that the first time we got here, you said that when you entered the classroom, I had to save your life and risk mine

Satoshi: But, Seiko.

Seiko: Don't,Satoshi, just don't, stay here for one time, Yuka's doing fine here

Satoshi: You kinda got a point,Seiko... but I really have to..

Seiko: You don't,Satoshi, what am I going to say to get in your head? It's not safe

Satoshi: Fine... [_Closes Infirmary door_] well, what else are we going to do? We still sent Ayumi and the others to go help us

Seiko: Well they went out, and you have to worry about Naomi, if you leave I go with you, we're putting Naomi and Yuka at risk, you leave and I stay here, we're putting you to risk, we don't want to lose you after all...

Satoshi: Why do you care about me so much,Seiko?

Seiko: What do you mean?

Satoshi: You know exactly what I mean, You've been talking about my safety ever since we went back here again, Seiko, you had the chance to run, to leave us behind, but _YOU_ chose to go back, Mayu had reasons, but you, didn't, and don't give me the Naomi's ass bullshit, your weirdo ass could have left us, but you chose to come with us, so tell me your reasons why you came back

Seiko: That's really none of your business Satoshi, you know the weirdness? It's just an act! I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOUR HOPES UP AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? You know what? Just go, I could care less what happens to you now...

Satoshi: Fine [_Leaves Infirmary and closes door_]

[_3__rd__ floor_]

[_Satoshi enters the girl's restroom_]

Satoshi: Another Naho's note... [_Picks it up and reads_] "So I finally got separated from Emil, about time, now i'm going to search for Kibiki myself, he shouldn't be far I presume, i'm very low on food and water but that won't be a big deal, I just have to find Kibiki then we can go home" Huh... she's really obsessed with Kibiki... I don't think Seiko will want to see me right now... but I have to apologize..

[_Satoshi goes into the 2__nd__ floor and opens the Infirmary door to find Seiko missing, but Naomi and Yuka okay_]

Satoshi: Oh no... I must have gotten to her... [_Runs out_]

[_Satoshi finds Seiko at the bridge to the second wing_]

Satoshi: Seiko?

Seiko: Leave me alone,Satoshi...

Satoshi: Seiko, listen, i'm-

Seiko: No you listen, I've dealt with enough crap as it is, and your attitude is not making things better for anyone

Satoshi: Seiko, i'm sorry alright? It's just, there's been allot of stress on me lately, you know trying to save everyone and trying to keep myself alive also, I snapped, okay?

Seiko: You're not the only one dealing with stress Satoshi

Satoshi: I know, i-

Seiko: You don't.

Satoshi: Seiko, I apologized already, alright? What do you want me to do? Hug you? Kiss you?

Seiko: Um... what? K-kiss me? [_Blushes_]

Satoshi: Are you... blushing?

Seiko: No...no i'm not...um... Satoshi... i'm not... um... we should get back to business...

Satoshi: _**Does she like, have a crush on me or something?**_

[_Seiko and Satoshi goes back to the Infirmary_]

Satoshi: [_Opens door_] Ladies first I guess

Seiko: Um... thanks.. [_Walks in_]

Satoshi: [_Enters_] Hey... does Naomi look like she moved?

Seiko: Crap, I don't know...

Naomi: [_Coughs_] Hey you two..

Satoshi: Naomi? You're alright?

Naomi: Define Alright

Satoshi: Okay, maybe Alright was a poor choice of words.. are you okay?

Naomi: Well besides the stab to the stomach, the multiple stabs to the right leg, and the missing left eye, i'm doing okay

Seiko: Naomi, you've dealt with allot of pain and crap, more then us.

Naomi: I don't know, it's like luck is not on my side anymore..

Satoshi: But at least you're alright,

Naomi: Like I said before, Define Alright...

Satoshi: Don't do that Naomi, I know bad stuff's been happening to you, but look on the bright side, we'll be out sooner or later, you just have to hold on to hope, **Okay?**

Naomi: **Okay.**

Seiko: Well, Yuka seems to be doing better...

Satoshi: She's been sleeping for awhile now...

Naomi: I don't think I can move just yet..

Satoshi: Well... [_Looks at Seiko_] I always have time to find another page..

Seiko: Naomi, you can handle yourself right?

Naomi: Yeah...

[_Satoshi and Seiko head out_]

Satoshi: Hmm... a tape... [_Picks it up_] "Kibiki Research part 3" I wonder what this is about now...

Seiko: Hey, Satoshi, isn't there a room with a tape?

Satoshi: Yeah... let's go there

[_Satoshi and Seiko enter the janitor's room_]

Satoshi: This place always gives me the creeps... [_Puts in tape_]

Seiko: It's not playing

Satoshi: Work you stupid thing!

[_An earthquake happens_]

Seiko: Oh no

[_A pole from the ground hits Seiko in the head, and she falls on Satoshi, and Satoshi blacks out_]

[_Ayumi's P.O.V_]

Ayumi: This room... in new

Yoshiki: This room is shaped weirdly. [_Looks at Morishige and Mayu_] I recommend you two stay outside

Mayu: Why?

Ayumi: We don't want you guys losing each other

Morishige: Yeah [_Exits with Mayu_]

Yoshiki: I wonder how Mrs. Yui is doing

Ayumi: Well she has to be alright... shouldn't she?

[_Mrs. Yui's P.O.V_]

Mrs. Yui: _**They abandoned the classroom... I seriously hope they're alright, I just need to find the others and I guess we can escape together...**_

[_Mrs. Yui enters the Girl's Restroom of the second wing_]

Mrs. Yui: [_Opens stall_] Oh... what's wrong with this place? Everywhere you go there's always corpses!

[_Picks up newspaper_] "Recent Murders at Heavenly host elementary, 3 Student were killed by getting their tongues removed, the murderer was Yoshikazu Yanaghihori... one of the students had their head methodically removed... the other had their left eye stabbed until it became soup-like in appearance, even after these mutilations occurred their tongues were still removed..." That's just wrong... Isn't Yoshikazu that big guy I've been seeing? [_As if timed, Yoshikazu sneaks up on Mrs. Yui and knocks her out and drags her away_]

[_Ayumi's P.O.V_]

Ayumi: Right now would be the perfect time to place a candle [_Sets down candle_] It's nice...

Ayumi: Alright, any clues on anything?

Yoshiki: Nothing here... just a bunch of old crap no one needs

Ayumi: Hmm...

Yoshiki: Well there's an incinerator nearby

Mayu: What?

Ayumi: I don't recommend going in there

[_Yoshiki exits room_]

Yoshiki: Where's Morishige?

Mayu: He needed to do something

Ayumi: Didn't the last time we left him out of our sights he nearly died?

Mayu: Oh... crap... you have a point...

Ayumi: C'mon, let's find Morishige [_Walks_]

[_CHANGE OF P.O.V_]

Naomi: [_Lays down_] My stomach... hurts... I seriously can't walk yet...

Yuka: Don't worry... you'll be alright..

Naomi: You're awake?

Yuka: Well why else are you talking out loud?

Naomi: It's like fate wants me to feel pain.. I don't know what I did to deserve this...

Yuka: We'll get through this... it's just a matter of time...

Naomi: I guess...

[_CHANGE OF P.O.V_]

Seiko: [_Wakes up_] Satoshi?

Satoshi: ...Huh?

Seiko: [_Notices she's on top of him_] I'm... on top of you...

Satoshi: What?

[_Seiko gets off_]

Seiko: I didn't mean that [_Blushes_]

Satoshi: Umm... it's okay... [_Then the tape turns on_] Huh?

[_Tape mode_]

**Kibiki: I'm hiding behind this door... Naho please don't! This might be my last video... I just want to tell you guys something, I never intended for this**

**[_Naho breaks down door_]**

**Kibiki: NAHO! NOOOOO!**

[_Tape ends_]

Satoshi: What's behind this door? [_Opens secret door and sees Kibiki's and Naho's corpses, with a note next to Naho_]

Seiko: Oh Jesus...

[_Satoshi picks up note_]

Satoshi: This note is number 4... "I don't know what I just did...what the hell is going on... Where's Kibiki... why am I in this cold room... I just want to find Kibiki and go home... is that too much to ask for?"

Seiko: Creepy.. keep it with you will ya?

Satoshi: Sure... Are we not going to talk about the position we were in a few seconds ago?

Seiko: Umm... [_Blushes_] I don't want to talk about it...

Satoshi: Well it was very awkward... so we know what happened to that Kibiki researcher dude, not his camera man..

Seiko: Yeah..

Satoshi: How is your head doing?

Seiko: What?

Satoshi: You were hit in the head, is it bleeding?

Seiko: No i'm doing fine...

Satoshi: Alright... [_Puts Naho's fourth note in pocket_] Let's find the last note [_Exits Janitor's Classroom and finds Mrs. Yui on the floor_] Mrs. Yui?

Seiko: What the? Is she... dead?

Satoshi: Please don't be...

Seiko: Check for a pulse

Satoshi: I am [_Checks Mrs. Yui for a pulse_] ….

Seiko: What's wrong?

Satoshi: Um...

[_Mrs. Yui wakes up_]

Mrs. Yui: W-what? Satoshi? [_Gets up_] Where's the others?

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui, The others are okay...

Mrs. Yui: Well that's good, so we have everyone?

Satoshi: Yeah, everyone

Mrs. Yui: Well, I need to explain a few things

[_The 3 of them enter the classroom_]

Satoshi: What is it you want to explain?

Mrs. Yui: I was with Ayumi,Yoshiki, and Morishige, I thought I heard Naomi scream so I searched for her... then I woke up in a hallway, then I checked the classroom and they weren't there

Seiko: Well, I mean we have everyone, We still have to appease Chieko don't we Satoshi?

Satoshi: Sadly, yes, I don't want anymore of this mayhem anymore... no more innocent people dying

Mrs. Yui: Wait, Who's Chieko?

Satoshi: We'll explain, C'mon, let's go

[_The 3 of them head back to the Infirmary_]

Mrs. Yui: Oh my god... Naomi... what happened to your left eye?

Naomi: Are you sure you want to know Mrs. Yui?

Mrs. Yui: Well..

Naomi: It happened back at the second wing... Yuka was captured... me and Yoshiki decide to save her, and when we did, that big dude was going to kill Yoshiki with his knife... so I ran up to the big guy but instead he hold up his knife to my left eye... Yoshiki got him off of me... but the knife was already stuck in my left eye... I... took it off myself...

Mrs. Yui: God... Naomi... i'm so sorry...

Naomi: And now I got captured and I got stab in the stomach and leg, so I have to stay here now...

Mrs. Yui: Well... where's the others?

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui, there's allot of things that happened that you don't know... I could explain it but it would take long.. and we're running out of time

Mrs. Yui: What can I do to help?

Satoshi: Well you can watch Naomi and Yuka

Mrs. Yui: Um... Okay

[_Satoshi and Seiko exit the Infirmary in search for the last Naho note_]

Seiko: _**Dammit Seiko, tell him already... **_

Satoshi: So... we're almost done with the Naho notes... we just need one more then we're done, I wonder if these notes are leading up to something

Seiko: They must be really important

Satoshi: Naho... she screwed up the blog on propose

Seiko: What?

Satoshi: Kibiki's way of coming back is the real charm... I was so blind to see it to now... Maybe the last note will support my theory [_Enters classroom_]

[_Ayumi's P.O.V_]

[_Ayumi,Yoshiki, and Mayu walk around the second wing_]

Ayumi: MORISHIGE! YOU IN HERE!

Yoshiki: MORISHIGEEEEEE!

Mayu: SHIG,BRO. YOU IN HERE? IF YOU ARE ANSWER ME?

Ayumi: MORISHIGE!

Mayu: I really hope he didn't [_Enters staircase and sees Morishige's Phone on the floor_] Oh no... please no... no no no... no..

Ayumi: a recent video... [_Plays it_] [_Gasps_] It's that thing that ghost was talking about [_Looks up and sees broken window_] Morshige! [_Runs to window and looks down_]

[_Suddenly, someone walks downstairs_]

?: Hey guys

Yoshiki: Morshige?

Morishige: What's wrong?... is that my phone [_Picks it up_] What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost

Ayumi: Didn't you just...die?

Morishige: No... I went to get something here and a spirit came and I dropped my phone here...

Ayumi: There was a video on your phone showing you dying

[_Morishige checks his gallery_]

Morishige: Nope. No video... what are you talking about?

Yoshiki: Weird... we should continue searching

Mayu: We should meet up with the others

Morishige: Agreed

[_CHANGE OF P.O.V_]

Satoshi: A Naho note.. the last and final one... [_Picks it up_] "I...FAKED...THE...CHARM...IT'S ALL FAKE YOU NIMRODS... YOU IDIOT OF A FRIEND SUGGESTED IT...THAT SHINOZAKI FOOL... NOW... YOU'LL DIE... AND SUFFER FOREVER..." [_Gasps_] This is written in blood...

Seiko: Now your theory is correct... why would she?

Satoshi: I never trusted her... I have to confront her... now

[_Mrs. Yui enters the classroom_]

Seiko: Mrs. Yui? What are you doing?

Mrs. Yui: Naomi told me to go get you guys, so I did... we should find the others and escape

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui... where's your paper doll scrap?

Mrs. Yui: Oh that? I-i lost it...

Seiko: Oh... that's... bad...

Mrs. Yui: How is it?

Satoshi: Where do you remember leaving it?

Mrs. Yui: I don't remember...

Seiko: Oh...

[_Suddenly, an earthquake happens, and the roof starts collapsing_]

Satoshi: RUN!

[_Mrs. Yui runs but trips_]

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!

[_The roof starts collapsing fast_]

Mrs. Yui: [_Gets up_] I can still make it...

[_Seiko exits the classroom_]

Satoshi: We're almost there

[_The debris of the roof is behind Mrs. Yui, and she trips again_]

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!

[_Mrs. Yui gets up_]

Mrs. Yui: [_Walks slowly and accepts fate_] Go... Satoshi go!

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!

Mrs. Yui: Go... [_Pushes Satoshi out of the classroom and the roof collapses, killing Mrs. Yui_]

Seiko: NOOOOOOOOO!

Satoshi: MRS. YUIIII! NOOO!

[_Ayumi's group rushes over to them_]

Ayumi: What's wrong?

[_Seiko starts crying softly_]

Satoshi: Mrs. Yui... she's dead...

Ayumi: NO... NO... PLEASE... NO... DON'T LET THIS BE TRUE...

[_They get up_]

Satoshi: You guys go back to the infirmary, I have some business to attend to... [_Runs off and stops near a classroom, and feels Naho's presence behind the door_]

[_Satoshi kicks the door right open, and sees Naho_]

Satoshi: Alright, listen up,Naho, enough's enough, STOP messing with my friends

Naho: Oh.. I don't know what you mean

Satoshi: Cut the innocent crap, You obviously controlled my friend to try to hang himself, YOU made Naomi lose her eye,You got Mrs. Yui killed, it's all your fault!

Naho: That was their fault, not mine

Satoshi: If only that were true, Your stupid website got the instructions all wrong! You got us trapped here!

Naho: Well your friend suggested it

Satoshi: You didn't even care for Emil at all did you Naho? All you cared about was your mentor

Naho: DON'T BRING MY MENTOR INTO THIS! WHOEVER BELIVED MY WEBSITE WAS OBVIOUSLY AN IDIOT AND WASN'T FIT TO LIVE!

Satoshi: Don't you dare say that about Ayumi!

Naho: WELLL IT'S OBVIOUS! I'M SUPRISED HER ASS IS STILL UP AND RUNNING!

Satoshi: Shut the hell up! I did not come over here to argue with a ghost!

Naho: Well, that's what you're doing now

Satoshi: You don't even remember how you died do you?

Naho: Well, there was... um... I was... what are you getting at!

Satoshi: Well... I got some news for you... You killed your mentor, Kibiki, you killed him! [_Shows her picture of Naho and Kibiki's corpses_] The darkening got to you... when you found him, all you wanted was to kill...

[_Satoshi notices Naho is looking at the picture_]

Satoshi: Listen,Naho, You can mess with my friend's minds, you can mess with my friend's hearts, but that will never stop us from escaping, cause we will, and I'll make sure to shut your website down so nobody gets stuck here ever again, and in the future, you'll be forgotten, a fate you deserved for causing all innocent lives to die here.

[_Suddenly, Dark mist starts coming out of Naho and she disappears,Leaving behind a baby statue_]

Satoshi: The last one... I have to get there now! [_Grabs it and runs out of classroom_]

[_Satoshi then goes over to the statue stands area and puts the baby statue on it and enters the pathway that was behind the secret door and enters the room the pathway was leading to_]

Satoshi: It's an alternate version of the Infirmary... what? It's that book... [_Walks up to it and reads it_] "7/11/50: Today is my daughter's birthday, she's turning 7, Chieko is a lovely girl, and I went to talk to the principle, he's a nice man, but... he tried to...do disgusting things to me..., just when I managed to escape, he pushed me down the stairs... and poor Chieko witnessed it... before Chieko could do anything... he grabbed her... and strangled the life out of her... I tried all I could, but I was dead, everything was pointless, I dead, I failed to protect my daughter, now she's dead...i bet he'll just report Chieko as missing...and my death as an accident...that sick man 7/12/1950: it seems my theory is correct... my death is reported as an accident...the teachers and students are in grieving...that's nice of them... 7/16/50: They never found Chieko's corpse... she's buried in the basement...no one gives a crap anymore...they're all heartless bastards... 7/20/50: It's been feeling lonely for me... but I can tell Chieko what to do... maybe I can tell her to send children to me... 8/1/50: Chieko sends me allot of lovely children... 6/14/75: Chieko has a new body...a teenage girl... how is this even possible? She's killing kids now... for fun...WHAT HAVE I CREATED?... 6/15/75 Now she sent me 3 adorable children... Chieko is my joy...my pride and love, she does anything for me... 7/16/75 the school closed down... and that principle jumped from the roof, serves that bastard right, now I have cursed the entire Yanaghihori blood line... it's time to sing more songs with the children... Chieko will FOREVER be my pride,love, and JOY, nothing will ever change that, not even the Yanaghihoris.." [_Satoshi then opens a drawer containing a bag with a name tag on it_] "Chieko Shinozaki" I have to go back [_Runs out_]

[_THE INFIRMARY_]

Ayumi: During the search I picked up a diary with the name Chieko Shinozaki on it...

[_Satoshi opens the door_]

Satoshi: Hey... so everyone is here now...

Mayu: All expect for Mrs. Yui...

Morishige; I found a key... it's to a principle's office

Satoshi: There's a principle's office in the second wing

[_The 8 of them are walking through the bridge, till they hear a scream_]

Voice: AHHHHHHHH!

**THUMP!**

Satoshi: What!?

Naomi: The hell was that?...

[_Then it was clear what it was, it was Principle Takamine Yanaghihori, falling to his death_]

Yoshiki: Oh, you serious?

Naomi: ...It repeats...non stop

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Morishige: Oh boy, that's sure going to rain on our parade

Mayu: Um... I think something else besides that rained on our parades..

Seiko: Mrs. Yui...

Ayumi: Don't remind me... we still have to continue on,C'mon

Morishige: Um

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Yoshiki: If you listen to it for too long, it'll drive you mad (Morishige: Well I go bat shit insane loads of time, so does this count?)

Morishige: Um... if none of us hadn't lost it yet,anyways...

Naomi: The sooner we get out of this...goddamn hell hole, the happier EVERYONE will be. I don't think Mrs. Yui will want her sacrifice to go to waste, so how about we all make it out with our lives..

Seiko: Yeah... how ab- [_An earthquake happens, it's a big one, it almost brings the bridge and the students collapse to the floor, Seiko manages to fall on Satoshi again_]

Ayumi: I THINK CHIEKO KNOWS WE'RE TRYING TO STOP HER, NOW SHE'S TRYING TO PREVENT US

Morishige: IT CAN'T BE TOO BA- WOAH [_Almost falls of railing but Mayu grabs his shirt_]

Mayu: I'm not letting you die today! [_Pulls him up_]

[_The earthquake ends_]

[_Everyone gets up and notices Seiko,knocked out,on top of Satoshi_]

Satoshi: Um... what should I do, her lips are really close to my lips...

Ayumi: Let me get her off

Naomi: No, I'll do it, she's my best friend anyways [_Pulls Seiko off_]

Satoshi: Thanks [_Gets up_]

[_Seiko wakes up and gets up, and the group enters the building,then Ayumi sets up a candle_]

Morishige: Let's head up the to the principle's office

Mayu: Wait, there's a hole... is that a...cat plushie?

Satoshi: Anyone willing to fish it out?

Naomi: I'll do it

Seiko: You sure?

Naomi: Yeah [_Fishes out cat plushie and manages to grab it_]

Yuka: That's great, we should focus on getting to the principle's office now

[_the group gets up to the principle's office and opens the door_]

Satoshi: Hey, does this wall...feel... weaker?

Seiko: Yeah, push it

Satoshi: I know this, if I say WHAT? You're going to reply with push it, and I'll do it anyways.. so... [_Pushes wall open_] a ladder?

Naomi: Let's go down it

[_The group go down it, and sees a pile of corpses_]

Mayu: Ugh, what the hell? This place is just a freaking **Corpse Party**!

Ayumi: No need to lose yourselves here, we're so close... we shouldn't give up now

Naomi: Agreed, where exactly so we go?

Satoshi: Um...

[_The group walk around, and sees a place with heads stacked_]

Naomi: What. The fu-

Satoshi: let's just continue on

[_The group continues on, before Morishige falls from a trapdoor_]

Mayu: Shig!

Morishige: Mayuuuuuu! Oof!

Satoshi: Morishige! What's down there!?

Morishige: What? AH! [_Trapdoor closes_]

Mayu: SHIG!

Naomi: C'mon... no one else...please...

[_Suddenly, they hear footsteps behind them_]

Morishige: Hey..

Mayu: Shig?

Morishige: I just fell into a room filled with corpses, but they was a staircase

Satoshi: Let's just continue on..

[_The continue on, until they see Yuki_]

Yuki: She's in the next room... your fate is depending on her

Morishige: God... are we ready?

Satoshi: It's now or never, guys, we can't screw up now... if we do, and you guys die, I'll never forgive myself, and we came so far, we're not just going to step down, so what if she's the host? All spirits are the same, there's one way to get to their hearts, and I think we know the way to get to Chieko's heart, so how about we go inside that room, and end this school... once and for all?

Morishige: Okay

Mayu: Yeah...let's go

Ayumi: Alright

Naomi: I'm certainly ready, I'll be proud to even see the school's floor

Seiko: Mrs. Yui would us to continue, so that's what we're going to do

Yuka: Well said,Brother, well said

Yoshiki: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Satoshi: Alright!

[_The 8 of them enter the room, but is greeted by a hanging rotten corpse_]

Satoshi: Gragh! The hell?...

Seiko: It's Yoshikazu Yanaghori..

Naomi: [_Holds stomach tightly_] He did kill himself in prison.. so why is his corpse here?

Morishige: This place is all kinds of messed up..

Yoshiki: It takes it's toll on everyone... [_Looks at Morishige then Ayumi_] It's worse on certain people

Naomi: I'm also doing fine Yoshiki...

Mayu: You suffered the worse,Naomi...

Seiko: Yeah... but dat as-

Naomi: ENOUGH SEIKO!

[_Seiko then suddenly stays shut_]

Satoshi: Well, I think Chieko will be in the next room... so we shouldn't waste time

[_Satoshi enters the room with the other 7 following_]

Satoshi: It's pitch black..

**CREAK!**

Naomi: I don't like that sound...

**SLICE! **

Ayumi: CHIEKO! SHOW YOURSELF!

[_They are suddenly greeted with light, and the sight of Chieko's old corpse_]

Chieko: **I SAID TO NEVER COME BACK**

Satoshi: Chieko, we're trying to bring you peace!

Chieko: **TURN BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

Naomi: She's not listening Satoshi!

[_Suddenly, a light earthquake happens and it ends, And Chieko appears in front of them_]

Satoshi: Listen Chieko... I know you suffered a lot..

[_Satoshi pulls out Chieko's diary_]

Satoshi: This belongs to you, only you

[_Satoshi pulls out the bag containing Chieko's tongue and places it next to her diary_]

[_Satoshi grabs the black cat plushie and sets it on the floor_]

Satoshi: YOU SUFFERED ALLOT, AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU SUFFERED, BUT WE'RE TRYING TO BRING YOU PEACE, NOT MORE SUFFERING, IF THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES TO BRING YOU TO PEACE, THEN SO BE IT

Chieko: What was I doing?... .Mom... you promised... [_An earthquake happens_]

Satoshi: NO! PLEASE!

[_Chieko disappears leaving a note saying: Thank you for putting me to rest_]

Yuki: Now Hurry... it's your chance to escape

[_The 8 of them run out to the charmed door_]

[_Satoshi then goes near the charmed door_]

Yoshiki: How much time do you think we have left?

Yuki: You'll be trapped here forever at the 10th toll of the bell

Naomi: Oh,nice...

Satoshi: This door is charmed

Mayu: Isn't there a way we can go quicker?

Morishige: How about we take the way we went in? [_Picks up purple diamond shaped stone_]

Seiko: The trap door is shut, and it's locked

[_Morishige goes near the door, and the stone he picked up shatters and the door flings right open_]

Morishige: I was going to sell that stone on eBay

[_Satoshi runs out, with Yuka following_]

Satoshi: We're in the first floor

**THE BELL TOLLS FOR THE FIRST TIME**

Naomi: Oh Jesus, that sounds eerie as hell

Seiko: So what, we get outside then what?

Satoshi: I'm predicting we have to perform the ritual

Yuki: You're right

Naomi: Okay, well how about we don't waste time and get up to the second floor?

[_Satoshi and the others run to the stair case, but a hole blocks their way_]

Yoshiki and Ayumi: You've got to be kidding me

Yuka: Isn't there another way?

**THE BELL TOLLS FOR A SECOND TIME**

[_Morishige runs off_]

Mayu: SHIG!

Yoshiki: MORISHIGE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

[_Suddenly, Kizami charges at Satoshi with his knife aiming at Satoshi's neck_]

Satoshi: AGH! THE HELL [_Kicks Kizami_]

Yuka: You've got to be kidding me

Kizami: Oh Yuka, **When will you ever learn?**

Satoshi: THE HELL'S HE TALKING ABOUT?

[_Kizami takes this opportunity to stab Satoshi in the shoulder_]

Kizami: **I AM HER BIG BROTHER**

Satoshi: Um, no you're not [_Drop kicks Kizami in the face_] [_Kizami falls into the hole_] I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT

[_Morishige runs over to them carrying a wood plank_]

Morishige: Step aside [_Sets wood plank across gap_] I'll hold it and you guys go [_Naomi runs over it_]

Mayu: Shig...

Morishige: Mayu, I will cross over, go

[_Everyone is at the other side besides Morishige_]

Morishige: [_Starts crossing over wood plank, but Kizami grabs Morishige's _leg]

Kizami: DIE WITH ME

Morishige: KIZAMI? OH HELL NO [_Kicks Kizami in the face_] THAT'S FOR THE YEARS OF BULLYING

[_Kizami falls, but he brings the wood plank down with him, and Morishige jumps off of it in slow motion_]

Morishige: [_Grabs edge_] A little help here? [_Mayu helps him up_] Thanks

**THE BELL TOLLS FOR A THIRD TIME**

Satoshi: How do we know we can go down?

Yuka: There's a ladder set up, we can go down through that

[_The 8 of them rush up to the second floor_]

[_Suddenly, the building starts shaking_]

**THE BELL TOLLS 5 TIMES AND THE AIR STARTS FEELING A WHOLE LOT THICKER**

[_Satoshi kicks down the door_]

[_The others besides Satoshi goes down first, then Satoshi goes down last_]

**THE BELL TOLLS FOR THE 9TH TIME AND A TORNADO STARTS FORMING UP, AND THE AIR GOES FASTER THEN EVER, AND THE SCHOOL START COLLAPSING ON IT'S SELF**

Satoshi: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE PULL OUT YOUR PIECES

[_The 8 of them pulls out their pieces_]

Satoshi: NOW RECONNECT THEM

[_Everyone reconnects them_]

Satoshi: Now, don't screw this up, say Sachiko, we beg of you for 2 times, ONLY 2 TIMES

Satoshi: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Yoshiki: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Mayu: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Ayumi: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Yuka: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Morishige: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Seiko: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Naomi: Sachiko, we beg of you!

All: Sachiko, we beg of you!

[_Satoshi wakes up in his classroom, and sees Yuka next to him, and his 6 classmates scattered across the room_]

Satoshi: **_Is this it? _**[_Gets up and sees the classroom is in the same condition it was in before they get teleported_]

Yuka: [_Wakes up_] Did...Did we do it?

Satoshi: Yes, Yuka, we're home, we're finally home

[_Everyone wakes up_]

Naomi: We did it... [_Checks on left eye_] No... still gone... [_Sighs_]

Satoshi: I bet our parents are worried, we should get home

Yoshiki: Ayumi I'll walk you home

Ayumi: Um... okay [_Ayumi and Yoshiki gets up and walk out_]

Mayu: So... I'm guessing Mrs. Yui is still dead then... [_Looks at Naomi_] How are you going to explain that eye to your parents?

Naomi: I don't even want to go back home... I'm too ashamed...

Yuka: But you and Yoshiki saved my life... but you payed the price...

Naomi: Yuka, it wasn't your fault...

Yuka: It is

Naomi: It wasn't... I don't want you blaming yourself forever

[_Mayu gets up_]

Mayu: I should get home... I'm still transferring...

Morishige: [_Looks at Ayumi then at Mayu_] Just remember my phone number ,alright?

Mayu: I will [_Walks out_]

[_Satoshi then sees Morishige has dropped his phone and it was opened on his photo gallery_]

Morishige: Mayu wait! [_Walks out of classroom_]

Satoshi: [_Picks up phone and sees a photo of Emil's remains_] The hell? [_Scrolls to new photo_] A corpse... [_Exits from photo view and sees the gallery is filled with photo of corpses_] Jesus Christ... What's this? An eyeball in a jar...

Naomi: Give me that [_Takes phone_] I recognize that eye color... it's my left eye... Morishige you sick bastard [_Gets up and exits classroom_]

Satoshi: [_Hugs Yuka_] I'll never let you out of my sights again...

Yuka: Satoshi..

Naomi: AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF MY EYEBALL!

Mayu: What?

Morishige: I can explain

Naomi: WELL EXPLAIN NOW!

Seiko: Satoshi, um, there's been something on my mind that I wanted to tell you

Satoshi: What is it?

Seiko: I'm not sure how you're going to take this... but i- [_Phone rings_] What is it now [_Looks at phone_] It's my mom [_Gets up and exits classroom_]

Satoshi: I?

Yuka: Someone has a crush...

Satoshi: What? Seiko. Like me? **_Well she is kinda hot..._**

Yuka: C'mon Satoshi, it's believable, all the girls are head over heels for you

Satoshi: But it's Seiko, Yuka, She doesn't seem like she would find me her type

Yuka: Sheeeee likes youuuuuu

Satoshi: Maybe she does, C'mon Yuka, let's go home

**Satoshi: It was a tragic experience for everyone. But Naomi had it worse, she lost her left eye... but Mrs. Yui was the only death there, Mayu and Ayumi seems the most fazed by Mrs. Yui's death, and the school almost drove Morishige to insanity, but Yoshiki and me held our keep, and I learned a few things about Seiko, Everyone went home to their families, a day later Ayumi sent us a text and it was a group message, it read "Hiya survivors, how about you guys meet at my house? Satoshi bring Yuka, my parents are gone, there's been a few things I wanted to tell y'all" So... i'm heading there, i'm just setting up right now**

[_Satoshi drives up to the curb of Ayumi's house_]

Satoshi: There's a sign it says "Leave your cars at my garage or in front of my garage, your choice" Well, I see Morishige's car inside the garage, I'm guessing Mayu went with him, Naomi's car, I'm guessing Yoshiki went walking with Ayumi, and I see Seiko's bike, alright [_Parks car inside garage and exits with Yuka_]

[_Satoshi opens the door and sees Ayumi talking to Yoshiki_]

Ayumi: About time you got here... I was waiting for you to arrive so I can announce something

Yuka: Better not be that you're pregnant

Ayumi: ...What?

Satoshi: It's just a joke

Ayumi: Alright, listen up everyone, I want to say something

Naomi: _**I wonder if it's another charm That'll end our lives...**_

Ayumi: I won't be suggesting anymore charms... I think we should just keep our phone numbers in contact

[_Naomi goes into the backyard while Satoshi leaves Yuka with Mayu and Morishige_]

Seiko: _**I need to tell him... C'mon Seiko you can tell him**_

[_OUTSIDE_]

[_Naomi is all the way to the end of the backyard next to the fence_]

Satoshi: Hey Naomi...

Naomi: Satoshi... what's up?

Satoshi: Did you go to your parents?

Naomi: Yeah... the first thing they asked is what happened to my eye... I said a car accident happened... they believed me...

Satoshi: I'm still very sorry about what happened to your left eye... if I could go back in time I would suggest Ayumi to not do the charm

Naomi: There's nothing you can do about it... in the morning, when I woke up, I was happy that I was back, I almost forgot about my left eye... then when I looked at the bathroom mirror, it hit me, I'll never get it back, I'll always be reminded every day that it's gone, it's just my curse... I'll overcome it soon

Satoshi: Yeah... How's your stomach and right leg doing?

Naomi: My parents are going to bring me to a hospital in 2 hours, [_Looks down_] Why me?

Satoshi: Huh?

Naomi: [_Looks at Satoshi_] Why did it happen to me? Why did I have to lose my left eye.. I was good with it... why did fate choose me to lose my left eye

Satoshi: Calm down [_Hugs Naomi_]

Seiko: [_Opens door_] Hey Satos- [_Sees him hugging Naomi but it looks like he's kissing her_] Oh... [_Walks back in_]

Naomi: Thanks Satoshi, I needed that...

**Satoshi: There's been a few things going on with our lives, but this incident made a huge impact on it, at first I thought this was the end of our adventure, but it only just begun... [_Que epic ending music_]**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY: CHAPTER 6: TRUE END**

**Author's Note: I Recommend on the "[_Que Epic ending music_]" Part to put in epic music you can find, so i'm planning to make a sequel, maybe a third story, if I have enough material, but i'm not promising a third story, the sequel will take place 2 years in the future, and the sequel will be called: Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive. the trailer is up, check my profile to find it**


	7. Extra Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It took me awhile, but I decide to add extra chapters, and Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive won't be following the storyline of Corpse Party: Blood Drive, i'm going to come up with my storyline and wing it from there, and this chapter is some sort of prequel for Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive**

**EXTRA CHAPTER 1**

[_Naomi hears a knocking coming from her house's door_]

Naomi: I'll get it [_Opens it and sees Seiko holding a box_]

Seiko: Hey, I was going to give you this yesterday... but you...were kinda occupied at the moment [_Passes out box to Naomi_]

Naomi: Um, thanks... You look like you're in a hurry, what's the rush?

Seiko: Just some business I got to attend to... see ya [_Leaves_]

Naomi: _**That was odd**_

[_Seiko's P.O.V_]

Seiko: _**What the hell am I going to do... this is very serious... I just can't turn my back on this...**_

[_Change of P.O.V_]

Satoshi: _**I'm going to be late for school, I should really run faster**_

Yoshiki: Hey! Satoshi!

Satoshi: Yoshiki? You take the same pathway?

Yoshiki: I don't... But Ayumi insisted I take this pathway, she's probably waiting for me already

[_Seiko rushes past them, and drops a note on propose_]

Yoshiki: Was that-...?

Satoshi: It was... HEY,SEIKO! [_Seiko just keeps running,ignoring Satoshi_] Hmm... [_Picks up note_] "I won't be attending school for awhile" That's odd...

[_Naomi runs up to Satoshi and Yoshiki, already wearing her uniform_]

Satoshi: Hey... are you sure you're ready to go to school?

Naomi: Why...wouldn't I be?

Yoshiki: Well... the looks your might get... the insults you will receive

Naomi: Shut up

Satoshi: Anyways, we shouldn't be any late...

[_The three of them run into school_]

[_SCHOOL HALLWAYS_]

Naomi: I'm still surprised Seiko won't be attending...

Yoshiki: Has anyone seen Ayumi or Morishige or Mayu?

Satoshi: After we escaped, I haven't seen Morishige or Mayu

Naomi: They're always here...

Satoshi: Are we going to be the only attending? [_Ayumi approaches them_]

Ayumi: Took your time

Naomi: I got this new eye-patch from Seiko, do you like it?

Ayumi: Well, it does cover out most of your left eye, I guess it'll do okay

Naomi: Yeah... while you were here did you see Morishige or Mayu?

Ayumi: The teacher said they're attending some sort of manners concerning Mayu's mother

Satoshi: Oh, is that so?

Ayumi: Yeah

Naomi: Sounds like a load of cr-

Yoshiki: Right now is not the time for your rudeness,Nakashima

Naomi: Nakashima? Didn't you just called me Naomi only a few days ago? Why the sudden change?

[_Naomi Notices a student looking at her left eye/eye-patch, look the student straight in the eyes and the student turns away_]

Satoshi: Well, we should get to class...

[_The four of them walk into class together_]

[_Somewhere in a dark area, lied a book, it was a brown book, with a odd name: Book Of Shadows_]

Seiko: [_Stares at book_] No one must know...

Morishige: Don't worry,We'll keep a secret

Seiko: The time will come when Satoshi has to use this... I want you and Mayu to store it somewhere safe

Mayu: Will do

[_After _class,Naomi_ stands in the roof_]

Satoshi: Hey, how's it going?

Naomi: Don't you ever wonder if there's an afterlife? Like...besides heavenly host I mean...

Satoshi: I never actually wanted to think about it... but yeah, I think there's an afterlife

Naomi: I just feel like... they are planning for me to join them earlier...

Satoshi: Don't worry, maybe in two years you'll recover...

Naomi: I wouldn't say so...

[_2 YEARS LATER_]

[_Naomi is wearing that uniform and that eyepatch she wore in Corpse Party: Blood Drive_]

Naomi: [_Walks alone in the sidewalk at night_] _**I just need to get home, and things will be okay... **_[_Sees a light_] _**The hell? **_[_Sees herself from 2 years before she lost her left eye, smiling and walking with Seiko_] _**Seiko...she left us...for 2 years...why Seiko? You said we would be best friends forever... I believed you... **_[_Looks at past self_] _**I never thought in two years that what I am now... it's what I will become... I might never understand why it happened to me... but everything happens for a reason...**_

**END**

**Author's Note: This is some stuff leading up to Corpse Party: Different Story's sequel, there will be more extra chapters.**


	8. Extra Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus on hours before the 9 of them was transported to heavenly host, so Naomi will still have her left eye**

Naomi: We're still setting this up, Seiko, you know that right?

Seiko: Yeah, i'm aware of that...

Naomi: So, how's it going with Satoshi?

Seiko: Um,what?

Naomi: Seiko, you make it extremely obvious you have a crush on Satoshi

Seiko: N-no I don't [_Tries to hide her blushing_]

Naomi: Hm,okay... you know, you can ask him out, I was never really interested in Satoshi anyways

Seiko: I know that... i'm planing on asking him out after that story Ayumi has planned for us, what are you going to do tonight?

Naomi: Not sure, probably just going to go home and go right to sleep (Well she'll also lose her left eye)

Seiko: Man, that's boring

Naomi: Al tough... I am concerned about something

Seiko: Hm?

Naomi: Yesterday, I had this weird encounter...

Seiko: What do you mean by "Encounter"

Naomi: Some woman talked about this "Heavenly Host", and I'll lose something that belongs to me in heavenly host, was she trying to scare me?

Seiko: She was probably drunk

Naomi: I shouldn't be too concerned... anyways back to Satoshi

Seiko: Can we please not talk about Satoshi? Or I'll harass you again

Naomi: By "Harass" what do you mean?

Seiko: You know exactly what I mean

[_Satoshi walks into the room with Yoshiki_]

Naomi: Would you look at that, it's Seiko's night in shiny arm- [_Seiko covers Naomi's mouth_]

Seiko: Hey,Satoshi

Satoshi: Yoshiki and I just came here to drop a few things...[_Looks at Seiko covering Naomi's mouth with her hand_] Um, shouldn't Naomi be doing that to you?

Seiko: Things change

Satoshi: Yeah.. [_Drops a notebook on Mrs. Yui's desk_]

Yoshiki: Have you two seen Ayumi anywhere?

Naomi: [_Muffled_] Noft thaft I knofw off

Yoshiki: What?

Seiko: She hasn't seen her

Yoshiki: Oh, well, see ya later [_Leaves with Satoshi and closes door_]

[_Seiko put her hand away from Naomi_]

Naomi: That was awkward

Seiko: C'mon, why are you acting like me all of a sudden?

Naomi: You did give away my crush a few years ago, I call it payback

Seiko: That isn't going to do any help you know

[_Morishige's P.O.V_]

Morishige: [_Is walking alone in the hallways_]

Mayu: Hey, Shig- [_Bumps into Morishige and it knocks both of them to the floor, and Morishige's glasses falls off_]

Morishige: Mayu...

Mayu: Um, Sorry... [_Picks up Morishige's glasses_] I was just saying, after the day ends, do you want to go with me and listen to this story Ayumi has planned to tell us

Morishige: Not interested [_Grabs glasses and puts it on_]

Mayu: Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?

Morishige: Mayu...C'mon... i'm kinda busy at the moment, let me think about it

Mayu: You better not just run out of the school... i'll be watching youuuuuuuu... [_Walks away_]

[_Seiko's P.O.V_]

Naomi: I think we're done...

Seiko: We didn't really have to do much, all we had to do was just push desks away, but most of the time we just talked allot

Naomi: From what I know off, Me,You,Yoshiki,Satoshi and Mayu will listen to Ayumi's little story

Seiko: I wonder why Morishige doesn't want to be involved

Naomi: Probably too scared

Seiko: It's getting dark...

Naomi: Good... [_Ayumi walks in_]

Seiko: Hey class rep

Ayumi: Um,hi?

[_They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes_]

Ayumi: Um... anyways, can you two get Mayu,Satoshi, and Yoshiki? I'll just set up right now

Seiko: You got it [_Exits_]

Naomi: _**I feel like today's event is not going to go as planned **_[_Feels a sharp pain in left eye_]

Ayumi and Seiko: Naomi, you okay?

Naomi: Yeah, i'm doing fine [_Exits with Seiko_]

[_Morishige's P.O.V_]

Mayu: Have you thought about it yet, Shiiiiiiiggggggg

Morishige: Yes, i'll go, but only for you to stop bothering me

Mayu: All part of the job

[_Seiko and Naomi approaches them_]

Naomi: Mayu, we're getting Yoshiki and Satoshi, do you want to come with?

Mayu: Shig's coming to listen also

Naomi: Hm... alright [_The 4 of them look for Satoshi and Yoshiki_]

[_They find Yoshiki and Satoshi and it's already night, they enter the classroom and it's dark, and Ayumi is sitting near her candle_]

Ayumi: Sit...

[_They all sit near the candle_]

**END**

**Author's Note: This is a prequel leading up to Corpse Party: Different Story: Chapter 1: Hell In A School I would have included Ayumi's full scary story, but screw that.**


	9. Extra Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So now we're back with the third extra chapter, this extra chapter will also take place after Corpse Party: Different Story and before Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive**

**EXTRA CHAPTER 3**

[_Naomi enters an abandoned mansion, all by herself_]

Naomi: [_Pulls out a page from her pocket_] _**The room should be here somewhere...if I do the ritual correctly, my left eye will be back... I hope this works... **_[_Enters a room with a star symbol on the floor_] _**This is it! Now... I just need a picture of the missing body part **_[_Grabs a printer copy of her left eye in a jar and places it in the middle of the star_] _**Then... I need to place 8 candles around the photo **_[_Places 8 candles around the photo_] (8 Candles...8 Survivors...how odd) _**Now... I just need the book of shadows... **_[_Pulls out book of shadows_] _**And place the book next to the picture**_ [_Places book_] _**And then...chant... **_

_Bring back this missing body part. Restore it to me, and keep it there forever..._

_bring back this missing body part. Restore it to me, and keep it there forever_

[_A earthquake starts, and a candle goes off_]

Naomi: NO! [_A piece of debris nearly falls on her, but Naomi runs out of the way_] WHY THE HELL IS THIS NOT WORKING!? I JUST WANT MY LEFT EYE BACK! I JUST WANT TO STOP SUFFERING [_Suddenly, immense pain strikes through Naomi's body, the pain coming from her left eye_]

_**The...pain...it hurts so much **_[_Naomi slowly leans down_] _**It...hurts...it...hurts so much... **_[_Passes out_]

[_2 hours later_]

[_Naomi wakes up in a hospital bed_]

Naomi: _**H-huh?**_ [_To her right, was Ayumi and Satoshi, talking about something_]

Ayumi: I told you to monitor her!

Satoshi: I didn't know she was going to attempt that

Ayumi: Naomi's won't stop till she gets what she wants now, did you really think she will accept losing her left eye that easily!? 

Satoshi: I don't know, I thought she would

Ayumi: Dammit Satoshi... [_Sees Naomi is awake_] ...You're awake...

Naomi: Where.. am I?

Satoshi: At the hospital...

Naomi: What?

Satoshi: Ayumi and I found you passed out, bleeding from your left eye, inside this abandoned mansion

Naomi: Oh...i remember now...

Ayumi: What were you doing there anyways?

Naomi: It's really none of your business...

Ayumi: [_Sighs_] Anyways, I have to get back to school, Satoshi, can you take care of her for awhile? I'll come up with an excuse

Satoshi: Sure...

[_Ayumi leaves_]

Naomi: But why am I here?

Satoshi: Well... your legs are broken, you're suffering from bleeding of the left eye, and that's about it

Naomi: Ugh... just my luck

Satoshi: You should try to get some rest, it's going to be a long day...

Naomi: Wait...where's Seiko?

Satoshi: Don't you remember? Seiko left us two days ago...she hasn't came back

Naomi: [_Sighs sadly_] Seiko...

Satoshi: As I said before, try to get some rest

Naomi: I'm not sure I would be able to...

Satoshi: You should try at least...

Naomi: "Try" that's not going to help...Wait, is my left eye covered?

Satoshi: Yeah, when we found you... your eye-patch was torn off... the sight...your left eye...it was so horrible...

Naomi: [_Closes eyes_ _and falls asleep_]

**Author's Note: This is why you don't screw with witchcraft Naomi... anyways, see ya at the next extra chapter, TheFanFicWriter12 out *boop***


	10. Extra Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This extra chapter takes place 2 months before the characters got transported to heavenly host for the first time**

**EXTRA CHAPTER 4**

[_It was late at night, Morishige,Ayumi,Mayu and Yoshiki sneaked into Kisargi high to fetch something Ayumi left at the pool_]

Ayumi: It shouldn't be that far... flashlight's still working?

Morishige: Yup

Ayumi: Alright, I'll bring Yoshiki to the pool, you two keep watch [_Enters pool, since they were at the locker room_] [_Yoshiki enters_]

Yoshiki: Goddamn this pool is huge, where exactly did you leave it?

Ayumi: Over at that other side

Yoshiki: I'll go get it

[_Yoshiki walks over there_]

Yoshiki: [_Picks up pencil,hears a splash_] Huh?! Ayumi!? [_Jumps in pool_] [_Sees Ayumi and grabs her_]

[_Morishige's P.O.V_]

Morishige: Did you hear that?

Mayu: It was probably nothing..

Morishige: Mayu, you can't never be sure..

[_Walks out to pool, Sees Ayumi passed out and Yoshiki doing mouth to mouth CPR on her_]

Mayu: Awww...look they're kissing...lovebirds

Morishige: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOSHIKI!?

[_Yoshiki turns around_]

Yoshiki: She was drowning! We weren't doing anything!

[_Ayumi wakes up coughing_]

Morishige: Yeah...sure...

Mayu: I ship it

Yoshiki: "Ship"?

Mayu: Heheh...

Ayumi: ...Yoshiki? Did you get it?...

Yoshiki: Um...yeah [_Gives her the pencil_]

Ayumi: Well...seem like we should head back...

Mayu: I still shiiiiippppp ittttttt

Ayumi: Hm?

Mayu: Nothiiiiiinnnngggggg

Yoshiki: You're acting really immature

Mayu: Thank youuuuuuu

Morishige: She likes to joke around allot...[_Looks at Mayu_] Sometimes...it's really unnecessary...

Mayu: All part of the job

Yoshiki: What job?

Mayu: The job of being the youngeeeesssstttt

Ayumi: Naomi's 16 also...

Mayu: Yeah,sadly

Morishige: We should get home before everyone gets suspicious

Mayu: Race youuuuuuu theeeeerreeeeeee

[_Mayu walks off_]

Yoshiki: What the hell goes on in her head?

Ayumi: Childish things I presume

**Author's Note: See ya at the next extra chapter *boop***


End file.
